La force de t'oublier
by Rpattzienne
Summary: Après une tentative de suicide, Bella décide de partir loin de celui qu'elle considérait comme son meilleur ami. Mais qu'a-t-elle bien pu faire pour qu'aujourd'hui il ne veuille plus d'elle ? AH, basée sur une histoire vraie
1. Le trou béant

_Edward, _

_J'ai réalisé que notre amitié n'était pas ce que j'avais imaginé. J'ai toujours cru que l'on serait ensemble quoiqu'il arrive mais je vois que je me suis trompée. Je ne te connais pas aussi bien que je le croyais. Je te voyais comme un ami parfait mais tu n'es rien de plus qu'une personne arrogante qui croit que tout ce qui se passe autour de lui c'est grâce à lui._

_Dans tes mots j'étais une princesse, une fille sans complexes. Finalement je me demande si tout ça n'était pas fait pour me voiler les yeux pour que je ne sache pas qui tu es réellement._

_J'ai passé du temps à te défendre auprès de ma famille, pour leur prouver que l'amitié sincère entre une fille et un garçon existe, mais en fait ils avaient raison._

_Tu n'es plus celui que je connais, celui que j'appréciais pour ses valeurs et sa vision du monde il a cinq ans. Celui pour qui j'aurais pu affronter le regard des autres, celui qui m'a fait croire que pour une fois on pouvait m'apprécier pour ce que j'étais et ne pas me rejeter pour mon physique._

_Tu m'as toujours soutenu dans mes choix, mais aujourd'hui je me demande si tout ça n'était pas faux. En toi je voyais la seule personne qui ne me jugeait pas, qui était là pour moi quand j'avais besoin, qui ne m'a jamais oublié._

_Quand je n'allais pas bien tu étais la première personne au courant parce qu'en toi je voyais mon meilleur ami, celui qui été présent pour moi jour et nuit._

_Pendant cinq ans , j'ai cru que tu serais toujours là pour moi, j'ai cru que notre amitié nous lierait à jamais._

_Aujourd'hui j'ai le sentiment d'être abandonnée, de ne plus compter pour toi._

_En cinq ans on n'a jamais eu de vraies disputes, toujours des chamailleries. Tu étais là pour moi comme moi pour toi._

_Je ne t'ai jamais menti, jamais juger. Pendant les heures que l'on passé ensemble ou au téléphone j'avais l'impression de reprendre un second souffle, une bouffée d'oxygène dont on m'aurait privé._

_Avec toi je pouvais parler de tout, de mes sentiments mais aussi de la pluie et du beau temps._

_Je t'ai toujours considéré comme mon double, mon moi au masculin car malgré notre année de différence on été pareils. Du moins c'est ce que je pensais car aujourd'hui je ne te vois plus comme ça._

_Nos chemins devaient se croiser, j'espèrais qu'ils ne se sépareraient jamais mais nous avons des vies vraiment différentes toi et moi. On n'a rien en commun._

_Je souffre, j'ai mal mais je ne le veux plus. Et si pour ne plus souffrir je dois m'éloigner de toi je le ferai. J'ai trop donné d'importance à ce qui ressemblait à de l'amitié pour moi alors que pour toi ce n'était rien._

_J'ai l'impression d'être pathétique d'étaler tout mes sentiments sur ces simples feuilles mais je sais que je n'aurais jamais le courage de te le dire en face à face._

_Alors au lieu de souffrir encore plus longtemps du fait de tout garder pour moi, j'écris._

_Tout ce mélange mais qu'importe tant que je me libère. J'aurai du faire ça depuis un bon moment._

_C'est une phase par laquelle je dois passer pour continuer le chemin qui me fera t'oublier. Car c'est ce que je veux, t'oublier._

_Je sais que je vais mettre du temps, et qu'une part de toi restera à jamais en moi, mais il faut que tu sortes de ma vie._

_Ca me fait mal de me dire que tout est finit, tout ce qu'on a construit ensemble, cette amitié, cette confiance, ce lien si particulier qui nous unissait._

_Ca me fait mal mais je sais que cette souffrance est nécessaire pour que j'avance._

_Depuis que tout s'est arrêté entre nous, ma vie passe au ralenti. Je ressens chaque seconde le gouffre que ton absence creuse dans mon coeur._

_Je sais qu'il faut que je me raccroche aux personnes qui me reste mais me dire que tu n'en fais plus parti me rends encore plus triste. Mais je sais que ça ne changera pas. Je ne veux plus de toi._

_Pour l'instant j'essaie seulement de m'en persuader parce qu'au fond j'ai l'espoir que tu t'excuseras pour le mal que tu m'as fait._

_Je t'ai fait monté dans les étoiles et je me suis brûlée les ailes au soleil._

_J'ai l'impression d'écrire une lettre de rupture où je te fais comprendre la force de mon amour mais toi et moi on était tellement proche que ça me fait aussi mal._

_Pourquoi est ce qu'on en ai rendu là, toi et moi?_

_Pourquoi est ce que ça fait autant souffrir de se dire qu'on s'est trompé?_

_Pourquoi est ce que quand je t'écris tout ça, ton visage et nos souvenirs refont surface alors que je dois t'oublier?_

_Tant de questions qui resteront sans réponses._

_Pourquoi je souffre autant de ton absence?_

Et voilà encore une feuille de gâcher pour lui. Putin mais pourquoi il ne peut pas sortir tout simplement de ma tête comme il a quitté ma vie ?

Cette fois-ci c'est la dernière, je n'en peux plus. Grrrrr je ne supporte plus ce trou béant qu'il a laissé s'intaller dans ma poitrine après m'avoir laisser tomber. J'ai envie de le tuer pour me faire subir cette douleur. J'ai envie de le voir souffrir comme je souffre. J'ai envie de le détruire comme lui m'a détruite.

* * *

Alors que pensez vous de ce premier chapitre? Ma fiction sera basée sur le point de vue de Bella mais je pense que je ferai peut être quelques point de vue d'Edward.

Cette histoire me tient à coeur car la plupart des lettres je les ai écrites pour la personne que je considérais comme mon meilleur ami donc voilà.

Gros bisous et à bientôt

(je pense publier deux fois par semaine, je ne sais pas trop encore)


	2. Ne plus le vouloir

_Edward,_

_Hier j'ai dit que je ne t'écrirais plus mais je ne peux pas, c'est plus fort que moi. Je me dis que ça me fait du bien d'avoir écrit ça mais en fait je souffre encore plus._

_J'ai du mal à réaliser que je fais une croix sur toi._

_Pourtant il y a deux, trois mois de ça tout allait bien encore entre nous. Mais voilà, il a fallut que tu te trouves une copine pour que je ne sois plus qu'en arrière plan._

_Je crois que l'une des choses qui me plaisait dans notre amitié, c'est que je comptais plus que n'importe qui. Mais ce n'est pas cette partie qui faisait que tu étais mon meilleur ami, non. Tu étais tellement adorable, tellement toi. Celui que j'avais rencontré grâce à des amis en commun. Celui qui ne pouvait pas ne pas avoir de mes nouvelles tous les jours._

_Maintenant que j'y pense tout a changé quand je t'ai dit que j'allais déménagé avec Alice pour mes études. C'est vrai qu'on devait se mettre en colocation mais j'avais besoin de m'éloigner un peu. Je ne pensais pas que tu oserais dire que ça faisait de moi une égoïste._

_Il y a encore deux ans, j'étais la seule femme de ta vie avec ta mère. Et aujourd'hui? Je ne suis plus rien._

_Pourquoi tout a changé ? Pourquoi t'as décidé de ne plus me parler du jour au lendemain ?_

_Je t'aimais comme mon frère, plus que quiconque. Tu m'avais dis que c'était réciproque, que je comptais pour toi, tu m'as dit "ensemble pour la vie" et pourtant, regarde où nous en sommes aujourd'hui._

_J'ai mal ! Tu étais une part de moi, de cette fille que j'étais._

_Sans toi mon coeur ressemble à un gouffre que rien ne peut refermé sauf toi._

_C'est une douleur qui me lacère le coeur et le corps de part et d'autre._

_J'aurai voulu que tu sois là, avec moi, dans les moindres moments de ma vie. Je voulais tout partagé avec toi. Etait-ce trop te demander ?_

_Quand je vois qu'aujourd'hui ta copine compte plus que moi, ça me fout les nerfs. Tu l'a connais depuis quoi? Six mois ? Et tu veux déjà habiter avec elle ? Pfff tu me fais pitié._

_Tu disais que j'étais la numéro un dans ton coeur mais je vois que cette phrase c'est comme toutes les paroles que tu as eu depuis cinq ans. Ce ne sont rien d'autre que des mensonges._

_Comment as-tu pu la laisser prendre cette place qui était la mienne ? Jamais je ne t'ai fais passer après qui que ce soit, tu as toujours compté plus que n'importe qui. Même Alice passait après toi. C'était toi et rien que toi._

_Oui je suis jalouse. Oui j'avoue que je suis possessive mais merde ! Pendant cinq ans il n'y avait que moi et elle, elle arrive avec ses minis-jupes, ses tops décolletés, ses faux cils et direct tu me zappes._

_Mais aujourd'hui moi aussi j'ai décidé de te zapper. Je ne reviendrais pas. Tu ne fais plus parti de ma vie._

_Malgré la douleur qui se répand en moi en t'écrivant ces mots, je ne peux plus reculer. De toute façon à quoi ça servirait que je retire toutes ces paroles puisque je n'existe plus pour toi._

_Cette nuit j'ai encore rêvé que tu t'excusais pour le mal que tu m'as fait, que tu ne savais juste plus où tu en été et que tu veux que tout redevienne comme avant, mais malheureusement quand je me suis réveillée ce matin, tu n'étais pas là._

_Cela fait déjà un un mois que je n'ai pas de tes nouvelles et je me demande si tu vas bien. Je voudrais t'envoyer toutes ces lettres mais Alice dit que c'est une mauvaise idée. Elle m'a fait promettre de ne plus m'excuser auprès de toi pour des choses que je n'ai rien fait. J'ai un peu de mal à comprendre pourquoi elle ne veut pas, mais elle dit que c'est pour moi._

_Elle vit avec moi depuis que tu m'as abandoné. C'est Rosalie qui lui a dit dans quel état j'étais et donc je me retrouve avec une fille qui se prend pour ma mère à longueur de journée._

_Je voudrais te dire merci dans un sens parce que depuis que tu as déserté ma vie, elles et moi on est encore plus proche qu'avant. Mais je n'arrive quand même plus à sourire. Ce qui les fait désespérer._

_Elles ne comprennent pas comment je peux encore vouloir te parler après ce que tu m'as fait. Mais je leur ai dit qu'elles ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Que malgré la souffrance j'avais toujours ce besoin de te parler. Alors je leur ai montré des lettres que je t'ai écrite. Rosalie et Alice trouvent ça plus que stupide et que ça ne peut pas m'aider à guérir de toi. Mais je crois que je n'en ai pas envie._

_Souffrir c'est me dire que tu as vraiment fait parti de ma vie._

_Souffrir c'est me dire qu'un jour j'ai rencontré une personne qui a énormément compté pour moi._

_Souffrir c'est me dire que plus je n'ai rien fait pour te retenir._

_A bientôt je l'espère._

_Ta Princesse B._

Et voilà encore du papier utilisé pour rien. Pourquoi est ce que j'ai besoin de ça pour me soulager ? Alice dit que je devrais voir un psy pour parler de ce qui s'est passé mais je ne peux pas. Je n'ai jamais parler à qui que ce soit de ce lien qui nous unissait lui et moi.

Je prends la décision de mettre cette longue lettre dans une enveloppe avec l'adresse de ses parents. Je ne sais pas si j'aurai le courage de la poster mais en tout cas elle est prête à l'être.

Alice m'appelle :

-Bella, viens voir!

-J'arrive, deux minutes, lui répondis-je en rangeant toute preuve de mon effraction comme elle dit.

Soudain elle rentre comme une furie dans ma chambre.

-Tu étais encore en train de lui écrire ? s'écrit-elle.

-Oui et alors? répondis-je avec dédain.

-Et alors? Alors j'en ai marre, tu te renfermes sur toi même alors que lui ne se préoccupe même plus de toi!

Elle est vraiment en colère à présent. Et sa phrase fait agrandir la blessure de mon coeur.

-Je m'en moque Alice, lui dis-je ne la regardant même pas. Si tu ne comprends pas que j'en ai besoin alors tu n'as rien à faire ici à me parler. Que tu le veuilles ou non, Edward restera présent dans ma vie.

Je suis à présent dans une telle colère qu'Alice recule pour sortir de ma chambre.

-Mais Bella, tu ne peux pas rester comme ça. Tu ne peux pas continuer à souffrir pendant que Monsieur profite de la vie comme lorsque vous étiez amis. Il t'a rayé de sa vie Bee, il faut que tu l'acceptes.

Elle essaie d'être gentille dans ses mots mais pour moi ils ressemblent à des milliards de lames qui me transpercent.

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre Alice, et je pense que tu ne comprendras jamais, lui répondis-je au bord larmes. Maintenant je voudrais que tu me laisses s'il te plait. Je n'ai plus envie de parler avec toi.

Je sais que je lui fais du mal mais elle aussi. Elle part en me jetant un dernier coup d'oeil et je vois à quel point je la fais souffrir mais ce n'est rien comparé à moi. Je sais que c'est égoïste mais personne ne peut souffrir autant que moi.

Je m'allonge sur mon lit et écoute notre musique "Ame soeur" de Jena Lee. Cette chanson me vide de toutes mes larmes et c'est épuisé que je rejoins les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Voilà je n'avais pas envie de m'arrêter au premier chapitre pour aujourd'hui alors je vous poste le deuxième.

Pour la suite il faudra attendre demain ou après demain, je ne sais pas trop encore.

Bonne soirée, gros bisous


	3. Vivre sans lui

Me revoilà déjà avec le nouveau chapitre. Je tiens à vous dire que vos reviews me touche énormément. Comme je l'ai dit sur le premier chapitre, cette histoire est la mienne (un peu modifiée mais la mienne quand même) et donc pour ça je vous suis reconnaissante de prendre du temps pour me laisser une trace de votre passage.

Bien à vous, Louloutte!

Réponses aux non-inscrits :

Alicia : Merci pour la review! J'espère que ça continuera de te plaire.

Lulu81 : Le point de vue d'Edward viendra vers le 5ème ou 6ème chapitre. Je veux d'abord expliqué mieux le POV de Bella. Il y aura aussi quelques flash back je pense. Le POV de Bella sera uniquement des lettres avec quelques pensées et dialogues à la fin de chaque chapitre. Merci pour la review.

Bonne lecture et à bientôt!

* * *

_Edward,_

_Aujourd'hui, comme tous les autres jours, rien a changé. Sauf peut être le gouffre de mon coeur. il est comme ton absence, il grandit jour après jour._

_Alice a voulu m'emmener faire du shopping aujourd'hui, parce que d'après elle mes vêtements me ramènent trop à toi. Je la comprends. Chacune des pièces de tissus de mon dressing vient d'un magasin que l'on a fait ensemble pour que tu m'aide à choisir. C'est comme ce que je porte aujourd'hui. Mon Jean's taille basse que tu trouvé un peu trop taille basse et mon top blanc que tu trouvé trop transparent. Et voilà les larmes coulent encore. Je n'ai pas voulu y aller, j'avais peur de te croiser ou de voir Tanya, ta pouffe!_

_J'espère qu'un jour j'arrêterai de te pleurer, que la souffrance finira par s'effacer. C'est vraiment difficile de tirer un trait sur cette amitié et je ne le veux pas mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix._

_Est ce que j'aurai, un jour, le droit de savoir ? De savoir pourquoi je ne suis plus rien pour toi ?_

_Je n'ai plus la force de combattre l'envie de te voir._

_Je me rends compte que mes propos sont tous mélangés mais j'écris comme je ressens les choses alors ne m'en veut pas si tu trouves que mes lettres ne sont pas structurées._

_Cette nuit je me suis réveillée parce que je t'ai encore vu me mettre à la porte de chez tes parents en me disant "Adieu". J'ai encore hurlé et Alice est encore venue me réconforter. Pourquoi est ce que je revois sans cesse ce moment alors que je ne veux que l'oublier ?_

_Je te hais ! Je te déteste pour le mal que tu me fais. Pour la douleur qui s'installe tous les jours. Je voudrais ne jamais t'avoir rencontré. Je voudrais revenir en arrière et ne pas te bousculer dans ce couloir du lycée. Je voudrais ne jamais être revenue à Forks._

_Tu m'as dit un jour que je te connaissais mieux que personne et que jamais rien ni personne ne nous séparerai. Mais regarde aujourd'hui où nous en sommes ! Regarde le mal que tu me fais ! Je ne te connais pas en fait. Je ne sais plus qui tu es._

_J'ai tant de choses à te dire que je ne sais même plus quoi écrire. Je me répète mais je m'en fous. Je m'en fous parce que tout ce que je t'écris c'est vrai. Je souffre, j'ai mal, je te pleure, je te hais, je t'adore, tu me manques, je pense à toi chaque seconde que la vie m'offre._

_Tout ce que je souhaite aujourd'hui c'est que ta chère et tendre Tanya te laisse tomber comme tu l'as fait avec moi. Elle te laissera tomber parce que tu ne sais pas dire aux gens qui compte pour toi ce que tu ressens. Moi j'avais appris à vivre avec ça, parce que malgré tout je savais que je comptais pour toi mais peut être que non finalement. Ta Tanya se lassera vite d'un handicapé des sentiments comme toi._

_Je veux que tu souffres, que tu t'en mordes les doigts. Je veux que tu réalises l'énormité de la connerie que tu as faites en me laissant sur le banc de touche. Je ne dis pas que j'étais indispensable à ta vie comparé à toi dans la mienne mais je veux que tu comprennes que ce que tu as fait c'est du vrai n'importe quoi._

_Quand je suis sortie avec Jake tu étais là pour moi, malgré la distance que tu avais entre nous. Je comprends pourquoi tu l'as fait mais tu vois moi quans j'étais avec lui, je ne t'ai pas laissé tomber. Je passais moins de temps avec toi mais j'étais là quand même._

_Tu te souviens de la nuit où Jacob avait dormi avec moi et que tu es arrivé à 2h00 du matin et que j'ai finis ma nuit avec toi dans le canapé ! Tu ne t'ai jamais dit que toute personne normale ne l'aurait jamais fait alors que moi je l'ai fait._

_Jacob m'a quitté car il nous trouvait trop proche. Tu sais ce que je lui ai répondu lorsqu'il m'a dit ça? Je lui ai dit "C'est Edward et moi ou personne". Il m'a dit que ce n'était pas normal, que lui voulait une vie avec moi et seulement moi et je lui ai répondu que si il voulait vraiment faire sa vie avec moi alors il devait t'accepter sinon il pouvait partir._

_Est ce qu'un ami normal aurait fait ça? Est ce qu'un ami normal aurait mis sa vie amoureuse de côté pour son meilleur ami ? Je ne pense pas. Pourtant moi je l'ai fait sans réfléchir, ça me paraissait normal de le faire. Et je vois que toi aussi tu as choisi. On n'a vraiment pas la même conception du mot amitié._

_J'ai l'impression de n'être plus qu'une coquille vide. Mon âme erre près de toi. Tu me l'as volé. Comme la plupart des choses qui ont fait que j'étais Bella Swan, la meilleure amie d'Edward Cullen. Cette fille si différente de celle que j'étais il y a longtemps. Cette fille en dépression constante, qui avait le mal de vivre. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui à cause de toi je suis redevenue cette fille là. Cette fille que je déteste être._

_Bon voilà j'ai encore gaspiller du papier pour toi mais je me dis que le jour où tu auras enfin déserter complétement ma vie je pourrais te les donner sans aucuns remords. Sans aucune honte je te ferai lire le mal que tu m'as fait._

_Sois heureux c'est tout ce que je souhaite après en._

_Ta Princesse B._

Je pensais avoir vidé mon réservoir de larmes mais je vois que non. Ma feuille en devient presque transparante. Je voudrais faire le vide mais je n'y arrive pas. A chaque fois que je ferme les yeux je le vois, n'importe quel endroit où je me trouve sa présence est avec moi. Je voudrais mourir pour ne plus souffrir mais je ferai du mal à Alice et Rose et je ne le veux pas. Je crois que la seule chose qui me reste à faire est de me laisser survivre dans ce monde. Faire en quelque sorte que les choses redeviennent comme avant sans lui. Je vais redevenir Bella Swan, la fille insignifiante et sans vie que j'étais. Celle que je déteste. Merci Edward.

* * *

Et voilà! J'espère qu'il vous plait.

J'ai décidé de mettre la playlist qui m'aide à écrire.

Alors pour ce chapitre :

- Skyz : Depuis que t'es partie

- Maeva remix Ne-yo : J'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie

- Il t'avais promis d'être là pour la vie

Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée et à dimanche. Bisous


	4. Partir loin

Désolé pour ce léger retard mais je n'ai pas eu de temps à moi ce week end.

Encore merci pour vos reviews, elles me donnent le courage de continuer.

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

_Edward,_

_Encore un jour qui vient de passer et rien a changer. Encore un jour de plus loin de toi. Encore un jour où la souffrance s'agrandit. Le manque de toi se ressent dans toutes les parties de mon corps. Mon coeur s'éteint jour après jour._

_Aujourd'hui j'avais besoin de te voir. Je sais c'est comme tous les jours mais aujourd'hui encore plus. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'aujourd'hui j'ai repris le travail. Ton père m'avait fait un arrêt de travail quand tu m'as tourné le dos car je n'étais capable de rien, mais voilà il a bien fallut que j'y retourne. Pas que j'en avais envie, ni la force mais à quoi bon repousser l'inévitable ?_

_Je n'ai encore pas manger. Alice dit que je vais finir pas ne plus ressembler à rien mais je m'en fiche. Je n'ai pas envie de manger, je n'en ressens pas le besoin. Tout ce que je veux c'est toi mais comme tu ne reviendras jamais je n'en ai pas besoin. Je sais que ça me fait mourir jour après jour mais tant pis, après tout peut être que c'est ça que je veux. Mourir pour ne plus souffrir._

_Je ne sais pas trop quoi écrire ce soir. Ma vie n'a plus rien de passionnant sans toi. Mais pourtant j'aurais tellement de choses à te dire. Comme par exemple que je te déteste. Oui je te déteste pour ce que tu me fais subir. Je te déteste pour le mal que tu me fais. Je te déteste pour m'avoir sorti de ta vie comme on jète des ordures. C'est ça ce que je suis pour toi maintenant ? Une ordure ? J'aimerai dire que ce n'est pas grave mais je ne peux pas parce que c'est trop dur. Tu comptes tellement pour moi que je n'arrive pas à me dire que la façon dont tu me traites soit quelque chose dont je me fiche._

_Je sais que je t'ai déjà poser la question mais tant pis. Pourquoi est ce que tu as gâché cinq ans d'amitié ? Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ? Pourquoi tout mes sentiments pour toi sont mélangés? Je te hais mais en même temps je t'aime, je ne plus jamais te voir mais en même temps je veux passer ma vie près de toi. J'en ai marre. Je ne supporte plus tout ça, cette situation, cette douleur, ce manque, cette haine. Je ne supporte tout simplement plus de vivre._

_Je veux mourir, partir là où tu n'y seras pas avant longtemps. Partir là où la douleur n'existe pas. Partir et ne jamais revenir. Je vais faire souffrir mon entourage mais aujourd'hui je m'en fout totallement. Je ne peux plus vivre avec ça._

_J'aurais voulu être près de toi pour toujours mais ça ne sert à rien d'espérer quelque chose qui ne se passera jamais. A quoi bon rêver ? A quoi bon vouloir quelque chose d'iréel ?_

_Ma décision est prise. Ce soir je meurs. Je ne le fais pas pour toi, ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu n'auras jamais ma mort sur la conscience puisque je n'existe déjà plus pour toi. Je le fais pour moi, pour estomper la douleur de ton absence. J'aurais voulu ne jamais avoir ces pensées mais ce n'est plus possible. Je ne peux vivre sans toi. Tu es la personne qui à le plus compter pour moi mais plus rien ne nous lie._

_Je te dis la même chose que tu m'as dit quand tu m'as sorti de ta vie. ADIEU !_

_Ta Princesse B._

J'ai trouvé cette lame dans les affaires de couture d'Alice. Je ne crois pas avoir le courage de le faire mais je n'en peux plus. Je vérifie que la porte de ma chambre est bien fermée puis je m'allonge dans mon lit. Je remonte les manches de mon T-shirt puis laisse mes veines apparaitre sous la faible lumière de ma lampe de chevet. Je regarde une dernière fois la seule photo d'Edward et moi qui me reste et approche la lame de mon poignet gauche. La lame glisse et le sang commence à couler. Je ferme les yeux et attends que le noir me submerge complétement.

* * *

Alors comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre? Il est un peu plus court que les autres mais je ne pouvais pas continuer plus. Il vous faut un peu de suspense hihi ^^!

Gros bisous à vous et à bientôt !


	5. La fin

POV Alice

NON! NON! NON! Cette fois c'est terminé je ne la laisserai plus se faire du mal. Ecrire lui fait plus de mal que de bien. Je vais aller lui dire ses quatre vérités et si elle ne change pas je pense que je vais faire venir cet enfoiré qui lui a fait ça pour qu'il réalise ce qu'il a fait.

Edward n'est plus mon ami. Je le déteste. Il nous fait tellement de mal. Bella souffre à cause de lui et nous nous souffrons de voir Bella qui a mal.

Je monte l'escalier pour rejoindre la chambre de ma Belly Bell's. Arriver devant sa porte j'essaie d'ouvrir mais voilà, la porte est fermée à clef. Ce n'est pas son habitude de s'enfermer. D'ailleurs ce n'est pas son habitude non plus de lui écrire ses lettres sans musique. Qu'est ce qui se passe?

Par chance elle a enlevé la clef de la serrure. Je vais chercher le double dans ma chambre. Une fois de retour devant sa porte j'insère la clef en tremblant. J'ai vraiment peur maintenant. Je sens qu'il se passe quelque chose d'inhabituel. C'est alors que la porte s'ouvre enfin et que je découvre l'horreur. Bella est étendu sur son lit baigné de sang. Elle est inconsciente. Je pleure, je ne sais pas comment réagir. Je m'approche doucement mais rien, elle reste comme ça, les bras le long de son corps. Je vois alors la lame de cutter pour ma couture posée sur le cadre où la photo d'elle et Edward repose. Je reprends soudain conscience de ce qui se passe. Bella a essayé de se suicider. Je prends son pouls et je suis rassurée quand je le sens sous mes doigts. Je cherche frénétiquement mon téléphone dans mes poches et le trouve enfin. J'appelle les urgences. Je ne veux pas qu'elle meurt, j'ai trop besoin d'elle. Une fois les urgences arrivées j'appelle Rosalie. Elle hurle au téléphone quand je lui dis que je m'en vais en ambulance car Bella a tenté de mettre fin à ses jours. Elle insulte Edward de tous les noms et moi je n'en pense pas moins. Nous savons aussi bien l'une que l'autre que ce geste désespéré est à cause de lui. Il va payer.

Une fois à l'hôpital, je rempli les papiers pour Bella. Carlisle arrive et me demande ce que je fais là. Je pleure tellement que je ne peux pas lui répondre alors à la place je lui montre le nom que je viens d'inscrire sur la feuille de renseignement de la victime : ISABELLA MARIE SWAN. Il a un hoquet de peur et se dirige ensuite vers le couloir où Bell's a été emmener. Rosalie arrive enfin et toutes les deux on part s'assoir dans la salle d'attente. L'attente est trop longue et je me dépêche de sortir. Je ne peux plus rester là sans nouvelles. Soudain je réalise que le responsable de ce qui vient d'arriver ne s'est rien de ce qui se passe en ce moment. Je sors mon téléphone et compose son numéro.

-Allo?

-T'as intérêt de te ramener et très, très vite!

-Alice ? Mais qu'est ce qui se passe? Tu vas bien Lily?

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça! Viens à l'hôpital et dépêche-toi.

-A l'hôpital? Mais il se passe quoi là?

-Tu te souviens d'une fille qui tenait à toi comme à la prunelle de ses yeux et que t'as laissé tomber?

-Bella? Qu'est ce qu'elle a? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose?

-Magnes toi le cul de venir à l'hôpital avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Je raccroche comme ça, sans lui donné plus d'explications. De toute façon il n'en mérite pas, il verra bien en arrivant. Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce soit à cause de lui.

Je retourne voir Rosalie qui me dit que rien n'a changé, elle n'a pas eu de nouvelles. Je lui demande si je peux retourner à la maison pour ramener des affaires à Bella. Elle me regarde, les yeux remplis de chagrin et je sais ce qu'elle pense.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis sûre qu'elle va se réveiller. C'est pour ça qu'il faut lui ramener des vêtements.

-Oh Alice! J'ai tellement peur.

Elle éclate en sanglots dans mes bras et je ne peux empêcher mes larmes de couler aussi. Je me dois d'être forte à l'extérieur. Même si à l'intérieur je suis morte de peur.

Sur la route pour aller chez nous, je réalise ce qu'il se passe. En retournant à l'hôpital je peux revoir Bella. Mais dans le cas contraire qu'est ce que je vais faire ? Je n'ose pas y penser très longtemps.

Arriver à la maison je monte dans sa chambre et cherche dans son armoire de quoi l'habiller pour plusieurs jours ainsi que des pyjamas. C'est alors que je tombe sur la boîte à chaussures* qui contient tout ses lettres. Je ne veux pas les lire mais je ne peux m'en empêcher. Ce que j'y découvre me fait mal, mon cœur se sert en comprenant enfin ce que Bella ressentait chaque jour depuis qu'Edward l'a abandonné. Je ne comprends pas comment elle a pu garder tout ça pour elle. Mais en même temps qu'est ce que j'aurai pu faire ? Je n'ai jamais compris ce qui les liés tous les deux alors j'aurai eu du mal à la consoler, à lui dire les bons mots**. Puis, enfouie sous le tas de papier, je découvre sa dernière lettre. Comment décrire ce qu'elle a écrit ? C'est de la souffrance, certes, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est plus que ça. Elle a voulu mettre fin à ses jours pour ne plus avoir mal. Elle dit qu'elle ne le fait par pour Edward mais je suis sûre que si puisque c'est lui qui lui fait autant de mal.

Je prends la lettre avec moi, le sac d'affaires et repars en direction de l'hôpital. Sur le trajet, je me dis qu'il faut qu'Edward lise cette lettre. Il devrait toutes les voir mais celle-ci plus que les autres. Qu'il comprenne que tout est de sa faute. C'est à cause de lui si Bell's est à l'hôpital, entre la vie et la mort. Il regrettera toute sa vie d'être né si elle ne s'en tire pas.

Bella est une battante, elle va s'en sortir. J'en suis convaincue.

J'arrive enfin sur le parking de l'hôpital et j'aperçois la Volvo d'Edward. Il se tient à côté, une cigarette dans la bouche. Je m'approche de lui et quand j'arrive à sa hauteur il daigne enfin s'apercevoir que je suis là.

-Alice dit moi ce qu'il se passe. Pourquoi Bella est à l'hôpital?

-Lis ça et tu comprendras.

Je lui tends la lettre qu'il prend puis je me détourne et rentre à l'intérieur retrouver Rosalie qui me dit que Bella est dans le coma. Les médecins disent que son corps se met en veille en quelque sorte pour ne plus subir la souffrance qu'elle s'inflige. Il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre qu'Edward finisse sa lecture mais encore plus le réveil de Bella.

POV de Bella (ses pensées)

Edward,

Je vois le noir partout, il n'y a plus de lumière là où je me trouve. C'est ce que j'attends depuis le jour où tu m'as abandonné. Pourtant le manque de toi est toujours là. J'espérai ne plus souffrir mais ça continu. Je ne sens plus mon corps mais je peux encore penser. Et c'est à toi que je pense. J'entends du bruit autour de moi mais je ne l'identifie pas. Penser que tu puisses être à mes côtés me donne envie de retrouver la lumière du jour mais je sais que tu ne sais pas où je me trouve. Mais je te rassure moi non plus. La dernière chose dont je me souviens c'est la chaleur qui a envahit mon corps lorsque que la lame m'a libéré de ma souffrance quand j'étais allongée dans mon lit. Après c'est comme un trou noir qui s'est doucement installé.

Est ce que je regrette mon geste ? Pas du tout. Il me permet de quitter cette terre où je n'ai plus ma place. Je ne voulais plus continuer de vivre sans toi. C'était trop dur. Affronter tous les jours le regard de pitié des autres je n'en pouvais plus. Bien sur je m'en veux un peu de laisser Alice et Rose. Mais à quoi bon rester ici et de continuer de leur faire du mal ?

J'aurai aimé te voir une dernière fois. Peut être pas pour savoir pourquoi tu m'as laissé mais au moins te serrer dans mes bras une seule fois avant de me laisser partir vers l'endroit que maintenant je chérie plus que tout. Ce noir qui me permet de me dire que c'est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé hormis toi. Parce que toi tu seras toujours le meilleur. Tu te souviens, un jour tu m'as demandé de te dire tous les mots auxquels je pensais lorsque j'étais avec toi. A cette époque je n'avais pas été capable de te le dire parce que tout se mélangeait. Aujourd'hui, dans cette obscurité qui règne, je peux tout identifier. Tu es mon meilleur ami, mon âme sœur, mon amour éternel, mon ami, mon frère de cœur, mon premier amour. Voilà ce que je n'ai jamais réussi à assumer. Je t'aime. Je t'aime comme jamais je n'ai ressenti ce sentiment pour quelqu'un. Je t'aime tellement que cela m'est interdit. Je n'ai pas le droit de t'aimer puisque tu es mon ami. Je n'ai pas le droit de t'aimer puisque toi tu ne m'aime pas. Alors je crois que j'ai fait le bon choix.

Je sais que tu me penseras lâche quand tu sauras ce que j'ai fait mais avec tout ce que tu trouveras dans les lettres je sais que tu changeras d'avis. Parce que ce n'est pas de la lâcheté, c'est juste du ras le bol. Ras le bol de me lever le matin et de me coucher le soir. Ras le bol d'attendre un signe de toi. Ras le bol de me dégouter. C'est un peu lâche en fait, je suis d'accord. Mais que j'attende la mort ou que je m'offre à elle tout de suite je ne vois pas ce que ça change. D'accord j'aurais pu avoir un mari, des enfants, un chien, une grande maison avec une piscine. Ou alors un ranch. Mais c'était notre rêve à nous. Tu te souviens tu m'avais dit « si dans 20 ans on n'est pas marié chacun de notre côté on se marie tous les deux et on achètera un ranch ». Dans mon subconscient je me rends compte que c'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu. Je m'en rends compte que maintenant parce que, à la limite de la mort, je peux voir tout ce que je n'ai jamais voulu voir.

Les sentiments que j'ai toujours eu pour toi ont toujours été plus que de l'amitié. Je le réalise trop tard mais de toute façon ça ne change rien. Mise à part les remords que j'ai en attendant de partir ailleurs. Cet ailleurs dont je rêve chaque jour qui se lève et qui me fait réalisé que tu n'es plus là. Quand je pense cette phrase je réalise qu'on pourrait croire que tu es mort. Mais c'est moi qui suis en train de mourir. J'entends un bruit sourd, j'ai l'impression qu'il est à des kilomètres de moi. C'est un bip incessant qui résonne dans mon crâne et qui me fait prendre conscience que je ne suis toujours pas partie. Que j'aille en Enfer ou au Paradis je doute qu'il y a des bruits aussi emmerdants que celui là.

Je sens que mon cœur va s'arrêté. Il commence à ralentir ses battements. Enfin je vois la délivrance qui arrive. Ne crois pas ce qu'on dit dans les films. Il n'y a aucune lumière blanche qui apparait dans la tête quand nous mourrons. Je meurs et tout reste noir. Ce n'est pas si mal que ce soit noir, ça me permet de croire que je dors, ou que j'ai simplement les yeux fermés. Le noir est rassurant parce qu'il y en a toujours autour de nous. Par exemple tu portais beaucoup de Jeans noirs. Et voilà je fais toujours référence à toi, qu'importe le sujet.

Je crois que je vais arrêter de penser maintenant et laisser mon âme partir là où elle veut. J'aurai voulu dire au revoir à tout le monde mais c'est trop tard. Adieu.

Et voilà ! Alors, alors? J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Dans le prochain c'est ... LE POV D'EDWARD ! Je sais que beaucoup l'attende. Mais j'ai peur que vous soyez un peu déçues car il va s'agir de la lecture de la lettre et de l'attente du réveil de Bella. Mais vous allez en apprendre plus sur le pourquoi du comment il a déserté la vie de Bella.

Sur ce, gros bisous

* Je suis sûre que beaucoup d'entre vous ont une boîte à chaussures qui leur sert de coffre fort ! Lol ! Si ce n'est pas le cas, alors merde je suis la seule dingue à l'avoir fait!

** Qui peut trouver les bons mots dans ce genre de situation?


	6. Tout ne tient qu'à un fil

POV Edward

Je ne suis qu'un monstre. Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Pourquoi j'ai sorti de ma vie la personne qui comptait le plus pour moi ? J'ai l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar, que tout ce qui s'est passé n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Je voudrais me réveiller et me dire que Bella est allongée dans mon lit, collée à moi. Comme on le faisait si souvent avant. Je ne peux pas me dire que si elle est à l'hôpital c'est à cause de moi. Et pourtant c'est écrit noir sur blanc, dans sa lettre. Même si elle ne le dit pas vraiment je sais que c'est vrai.

« Si je le fais c'est pour moi, pour estomper la douleur de ton absence »

Cette phrase résonne dans ma tête. J'aurai voulu lui dire que si j'avais fait ça c'était pour son bien mais ça aurait été lui mentir. Je l'ai fais pour moi, pour me protéger de ce que je n'avais pas le droit de ressentir pour elle. Ma Bella ne devait pas savoir qu'elle était plus qu'une amie pour moi. En lisant sa lettre je me rends compte que peut être il aurait pu se passer quelque chose entre nous. Je me giflai intérieurement pour avoir pensé ça. Je n'ai pas le droit!

Je repliai la lettre et la mit dans ma poche. Je me dirige vers l'entrée de l'hôpital et même si j'avais peur de ce qui allait se passer, j'entre quand même. Je me dirige vers le comptoir de Betty, la secrétaire et lui demande comment va Isabella SWAN. Elle me regarde avec tristesse et me répond que Bella est dans le coma. LE COMA. Bella est dans cet état à cause de moi. Je lui demande si je peux aller la voir mais Betty me répond que pour l'instant elle ne peut recevoir aucune visite.

Dépité je me dirige vers la salle d'attente où se trouve Rosalie et Alice. Alice me lance un regard noir qui me fait froid dans le dos. Rosalie a la tête baissée.

Je m'avance encore et enfin Rosalie me regarde. Elle se lève d'un bond et me met un poing magistral dans la figure. Je sais que je le mérite.

« Je vais te tuer !» _**Elle crie, essaie de m'attraper par le col de ma chemise et je me laisse faire**_. Tu es un salop ! Un égoïste!

-Je suis désolé... _**Répondis-je des sanglots dans la voix**_.

-Désolé ? Tu es désolé ? Comment as-tu pu lui faire ça ? C'est à cause de toi qu'elle est là ! C'est à cause de toi qu'elle a failli mourir ! C'est à cause de toi qu'elle est dans le coma ! A cause de tes conneries voilà ou nous en sommes! Bravo Edward, Bravo!

Rosalie est dans une telle colère qu'elle me fait peur, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Mais c'est tellement justifié...

-Je sais tout ça Rose, je sais que tout est de ma faute. Mais je n'avais pas d'autre choix. Je ne voulais pas en arriver là. Je pensais pouvoir sortir de sa vie sans faire de dégâts…

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'Alice se lève et à son tour me colle son poing dans la figure.

-Sans faire de dégâts? Putain Edward ! Est-ce que tu as réfléchi deux secondes avant de lui dire adieu ? Tu as pensé que tu ne pouvais pas sortir de sa vie parce que tu étais tout pour elle ? Elle ne voyait que par toi bordel ! A chaque fois que l'on voulait sortir juste entre fille, elle disait toujours **« Je ne sais pas trop. Il faut que je demande à Edward si ça ne le dérange pas.»** Ou alors **« Je ne peux pas j'ai promis à Edward de passer le voir dans l'après midi. » ** Elle parlait beaucoup de toi, quasiment tout le temps! Tu sais ce que ça veux dire ?

-Non... _Murmurais-je faiblement._

-Elle est amoureuse de toi ! Mais toi comme l'égoïste que tu es, tu n'as jamais voulu le voir !

Je n'arrive pas à écouter la suite. Bella est amoureuse de moi ? Elle pense vraiment ce qu'elle a «écrit dans sa lettre ? Ma Princesse m'aime comme moi je l'aime ? Je réalise alors que l'éloignement que j'ai voulu mettre entre elle et moi n'a servi à rien sauf à nous gâcher la vie. A cause de ma putain de connerie, Bella est dans le coma. Je ne veux pas penser qu'elle ne se réveillera peut-être jamais. C'est trop dur. Les deux poings que les filles m'ont mis ne sont rien comparé à la douleur qui se répendait peu à peu dans mon cœur.

Je reprends contenance quand je sens qu'on me secoue. C'est mon père qui essaie de me parler mais je ne l'entends pas. Plus rien n'a d'importance à part ma Bella. Il faut que je la vois. J'ai besoin d'entendre son cœur battre. J'ai besoin de voir qu'elle dort simplement mais qu'elle peut m'entendre. J'ai besoin de lui dire que je regrette tout ce qui s'est passé. J'ai besoin de lui dire ce que je ressens.

Je vois mon père qui remue les lèvres. Je sors alors de ma transe et l'écoute.

-Edward tu m'entends ? Demanda-t'il

_**Je hoche tout simplement la tête, incapable de parler.**_

-Tu sais pourquoi Bella a fait ça ? Poursuivit Carlisle avec calme.

_**Je hoche de nouveau la tête.**_

-Tu ne veux rien dire pour l'instant ?

-Je veux la voir. _Répondis-je simplement._

C'est la seule phrase qui a voulu sortir. A son tour il hoche la tête et m'emmène dans sa chambre.

_**POV Bella (ses pensées)**_

Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai raté mon coup. La seule chose que je voulais c'était mourir et même ça je ne suis pas capable de le faire. Mon cœur ne s'est pas arrêté. Et j'entends encore ce bip de merde. J'entends aussi du bruit de fond, une sorte de brouhaha qui s'arrête de temps en temps.

Edward, j'ai l'impression que tu es avec moi. Je voudrais tellement que ce soit le cas. J'ai besoin de toi en ce moment, parce que je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive. J'ai peur, je suis perdue, j'ai envie de pleurer.

Je n'arrive pas à ouvrir les yeux. J'essaie de toutes mes forces mais on dirait que mon corps ne m'obéit plus. On dirait que je suis folle de me parler toute seule mais tant que mon cœur ne s'arrêtera pas de battre je n'arrêterai pas. Je ne veux pas finir comme un légume.

Je sens quelque chose dans ma gorge qui me gratte. J'ai envie de tousser mais je ne peux pas. Il y a un truc qui m'en empêche. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais si je pouvais je l'enlèverai parce que c'est vraiment désagréable.

En réfléchissant à toutes ces petites choses je pense savoir où je me trouve. Je crois que je suis à l'hôpital. Si c'est vrai ça veut dire qu'Alice m'a trouvé avant que je finisse le voyage vers ce que je voulais. Mais quand je sortirais d'ici, je recommencerai. Jusqu'à ce que j'y arrive. Et je sais qu'un jour j'y arriverai, quoi qu'il arrive.

_**POV d'Edward**_

Je vois enfin la porte. J'ai peur de ce que je vais découvrir en l'ouvrant. Je me tourne et j'appuie mon dos contre elle. J'expire tout l'air que je peux plusieurs fois de suite. Je ne réfléchis plus. Je me retourne et rentre enfin dans la chambre. J'ai les yeux fermés et j'appréhende leur ouverture. J'essaie de repousser l'échéance le plus possible mais je suis résigné à les ouvrir quand je me rends compte que je ne peux pas me diriger. Je prends une dernière inspiration et je les ouvre.

J'ai un haut le cœur quand je vois ma Princesse allongée, les yeux fermés, un tube dans la bouche et toutes ces machines reliés à elle. J'ai envie de tout lui enlever, de la prendre dans mes bras et de l'emmener très loin de cet endroit maudit. Je ne pense que comme l'égoïste que je suis. Alice a raison. Je n'ai jamais vu plus loin que le bout de mon nez. Je n'ai jamais voulu assumer

.

Je prends la chaise, qui se trouve de l'autre côté du lit, et m'installe à ses côtés. Bella est vraiment très belle, même avec tous ces branchements et la pâleur encore plus accentuée de son visage. Je trouve aussi qu'elle a maigri. Je m'approche le plus que je peux et lui prend la main. Sa peau est froide, j'avais oublié à quel point ce froid pouvait me réchauffer le cœur avant. Je sens une larme qui commence à couler et je ne fais rien pour l'empêcher. J'ai mis ma fierté de côté depuis qu'Alice m'a dit que ma Princesse était là. Je m'en fous si on me pense faible. J'emmerde tous ceux qui vont me critiquer parce que je suis retourné près de Bella. Elle a besoin de moi en ce moment. Tout comme j'ai besoin d'elle depuis toujours.

J'approche délicatement sa main de mon visage et en hume l'odeur. Malgré le parfum désagréable de l'hôpital, je peux sentir sa fragrance. Cette douce odeur de freesia et de rose. Celle qui m'a tant fait tourner la tête. Je pense m'être endormi près de ma Bella, car que j'entends qu'on me parle en me secouant légèrement. Quand je relève la tête je pense que je fais peur car l'infirmière a un mouvement de recul. Je me relève doucement en tentant de sourire mais je crois que cela ne fait qu'empirer. Elle me dit qu'il faut que je sorte car elle doit faire les soins de Bella mais je refuse de sortir. Je ne peux plus me séparer d'elle. Il faut que je sois près d'elle si elle se réveille.

L'infirmière me certifie qu'elle ne se réveillera pas tout de suite et cela me fait l'effet d'un poignard planté en plein cœur. Tout ça c'est de ma faute. J'ai beau me le répéter toutes les deux secondes je n'arrive pas à le croire. Cette grosse conne d'infirmière ne me laisse pas le choix et finit par réussir à me faire sortir. Je ne veux pas aller loin de Bella alors je m'assois dans le couloir juste en face de la porte. Un médecin passe et me demande si je vais bien et je me contente d'hocher la tête. Je ne veux parler à personne d'autre sauf à ma Princesse.

Je glisse mes mains dans mes poches, ne sachant quoi faire d'elles. C'est alors que je tombe sur la lettre de Bella. Malgré l'étau qui sert mon cœur je ne peux m'empêcher de la relire. Ses mots me font mal. Elle me déteste. Comment j'ai pu lui faire ça ? Comment j'ai pu du jour au lendemain tirer un trait sur ce lien qui nous unissait, ce « nous » qui faisait jalouser tant de personnes ? Comment j'ai pu croire, une seule seconde, qu'elle ne souffrirait pas de mon immaturité ? Comment ais-je pu écouter des personnes qui n'étaient rien pour moi comparés à elle ?

_Flash back :_

_Je venais de partir de chez Bella, après avoir passé le weekend complet avec elle. Elle était mon repère, mon souffle, la liberté après la semaine à la fac. On était lundi matin et je devais retourner dans mon Enfer personnel. Mes **« amis »** m'attendaient sur le parking comme d'habitude. Il y avait Tanya, Irina, Kate, Eléazar, Seth et Quil. Une fois garé, j'éteignis le moteur et sorti de la voiture. Tanya s'est, comme à son habitude, jetée sur moi pour me dire bonjour. Je l'ai écarté comme j'ai pu puis j'ai salué les autres. La matinée s'est passée normalement, comme chaque jour depuis la rentrée. Par contre le déjeuner a été un peu mouvementé. J'ai pris mon plateau et je me suis installé avec le groupe. Ils étaient en pleine discussion quand Tanya a commencé à me poser des questions sur mon weekend et sur le weekend à venir._

_-Alors Eddy t'as fait quoi de ton weekend ?_

_-Tanya, je m'appelle Edward. J'ai été avec ma meilleure amie tout le weekend et on n'a pas fait grand-chose. Je dirai weekend DVDs. Et vous ?Répondis-je, lasse. _

_**Elle ne laisse personne répondre et enchaine.**_

_-Rohhh mais ce n'est pas vrai Eddy, quand est ce que tu vas sortir le weekend sans avoir ton petit chien derrière toi ?_

_-Je t'interdis de l'appeler comme ça d'accord ? Elle s'appelle Bella OK ? Je te respecte donc tu respectes mon amie !_

_**J'étais vraiment agacé, elle se permettait toujours d'insulter les gens qu'elle n'appréciait pas. **_

_-Ca va excuse moi, pas besoin de t'énerver. Je dis simplement que ce n'est pas normal que tu ne sortes jamais sans elle. T'es amoureux d'elle ?_

_-Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? J**'avais répondu un peu trop vite mais merde elle n'avait pas le droit de poser cette question.**_

_-Bah je ne sais pas, t'es toujours avec elle, tu ne sors jamais seul sans lui demander son avis. C'est comme pour tes fringues, je suis certaine que tu les achètes avec elle !_

_-Oui je fais les magasins avec Bella, je ne vois pas en quoi ça te dérange. Je l'ai toujours fait. Elle me conseille et me dit comment m'habiller et moi je fais pareil. C'est un truc entre nous, ça ne te regarde pas._

_-Voilà à chaque fois qu'on parle d'elle tu te braques ! Tu prends toujours sa défense ! On dirait qu'elle est un pauvre petit agneau et toi le beau lion fort !_

_-Je prends sa défense parce que tu l'attaques toujours dans son dos. Comme je l'ai dit c'est ma meilleure amie donc c'est normal._

_-Ouais … Je ne veux pas m'étendre sur ce sujet parce que quoi que je dise j'aurai toujours tord._

_-Exactement. Et tu sais pourquoi ?_

_-…_

_-Parce que tu ne sais rien du tout d'elle et de notre amitié. Tu ne connais rien de moi non plus alors arrête de vouloir tout juger._

_-Si je ne connais rien de toi c'est parce qu'on ne passe jamais de soirée ensemble._

_-Tanya, je ne sais pas dans quelle langue je dois te le dire mais TU-NE-M'INTERRESSE-PAS ! C'est clair ?_

_-Ouais, ouais. On verra bien._

_-Pas la peine de chuchoter, j'entends très bien ce que tu dis !_

_**Putain ce qu'elle pouvait me mettre hors de moi cette conne ! Je me demandais encore ce qui me retenais de lui balancer à la figure ses 4 vérités !**_

_-Bon et sinon tu fais quoi ce weekend ? Ah mais j'oublié tu ne peux pas sortir, tu dois prendre soin de ton petit agneau !_

_-Tanya fermes-la !_

_-Merci Seth, je n'aurai pas dis mieux._

_-Pff je me casse, j'en ai ras le cul !_

_-Comme ta jupe !_

_**Quil et ses blagues vaseuses. Il est bien comme Emmett, le fiancé de Rose**._

_-Alors Edward tu fais quoi ce weekend ? _

_**Irina, ou la deuxième pouffe de la famille DENALI ! Heureusement que Kate est là pour remonter le niveau !**_

_-J'avais prévu de me faire un ciné avec Bella. Et vous ?_

_-On a prévu une sortie à la Push t'as qu'à venir avec Bee._

_**Merci Eléazar ! Tu me sauves des questions des pouffes DENALI...**_

_-Désolé mais elle ne veut pas y aller, par rapport à Jacob._

_-Bah viens sans elle ! Elle ne va pas mourir parce que tu vas sortir sans elle !_

_**Irina le retour ! Je comprends pourquoi elle et Tanya s'entendent si bien. Elle est comme elle, toujours à lancer des piques. Elle est aussi mauvaise que sa soeur !**_

_-Je t'emmerde Irina, si je ne veux pas sortir sans Bella c'est mon choix ok ? T'es bien comme ta sœur toi !_

_-Ca veut dire quoi ? Je ne suis pas intéressée par toi moi !_

_-Je n'ai pas dit ça ! Je dis simplement que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de critiquer une personne quand elle n'est pas là ! Bon aller, moi j'y vais. Elé je te tiens au courant pour ce weekend. Je vais appeler Bella._

_-Ok. A plus tard !_

_**Fin flash back**_

Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter ce weekend. Princesse n'aurait jamais dû me laisser y aller. Parce qu'à cause d'eux, et de Tanya surtout, j'ai tourné le dos à ma meilleure amie.

Quand je reprends conscience avec la réalité, je réalise que l'infirmière est partie. Je retourne donc auprès de ma Bella.

Ma Princesse, je ne sais pas si tu m'entends mais je veux que tu saches que je suis là. Je ne t'abandonnerai plus. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux. J'aimerai tellement que tu te réveilles pour que je puisse te dire tout ça. Je voudrais te dire pourquoi j'ai fait ça. J'ai besoin de toi ma Bella, j'ai besoin de ta présence près de moi. J'ai fait une connerie en leur accordant plus d'importance, j'ai fait une connerie en te mettant de côté. Je m'en veux, si tu savais comme je m'en veux ...

.

_**Je pleure encore en lui disant tout ça mais je ne peux pas me retenir. J'ai tellement peur de la perdre une deuxième fois.**_

-Tu sais, un jour tu m'as dit **« Edward les hommes ne pleurent pas, les hommes sont forts pour les femmes. Même si tu es mon Petit Prince il ne faut pas que tu pleures. **» Ce jour-là tu pleurais la perte de tes parents. Moi je pleurais parce que te voir triste me faisait mal. Aujourd'hui je pleure parce que j'ai peur de te perdre, j'ai peur que tu ne te réveilles jamais. Je voudrais tellement revenir en arrière. Je t'aime Princesse, je t'aime depuis le jour où ta maladresse légendaire a encore sévi et que tu m'es rentrée dedans. Depuis le soir où Alice et Jasper avaient fait cette fête qui nous a permi de nous connaître et de ne plus jamais nous séparer. Je t'aime comme un fou. Je m'en veux énormément. Tu ne devrais pas être là. Je n'aurai pas dû attendre que tu en sois rendue là pour t'avouer mes sentiments.

Je m'arrête de parler car je pleure trop pour continuer de sortir un seul mot. Je pose ma tête sur le matelas, prends sa main que je pose sur ma joue et m'endors près de ma Princesse, épuisé par mes larmes.

_**POV de Bella (ses pensées)**_

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis dans cet état mais pour moi cela fait des années. Mon esprit est fatigué. Je ne voudrais plus penser et me laisser aller mais je n'y arrive pas. Surtout depuis quand j'entends quelqu'un qui ne cesse de me parler. Je ne sais pas qui c'est mais une chose est sûre c'est que cette personne n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche.

Tout à l'heure j'ai senti quelque chose de chaud sur mon corps. Je ne pourrais pas dire où exactement, car je ne sens plus mon corps, mais cette chaleur je l'ai senti. C'était doux. Elle me fait penser à la chaleur de la peau d'Edward mais c'est impossible qu'il soit là. Il m'a dit que je ne comptais plus pour lui, qu'il avait d'autres priorités maintenant. Je n'en fais plus partie ça je sais. Je voudrais ouvrir les yeux et voir ce qui m'a provoqué cette chose.

Je voudrais aussi me réveiller et dire à Alice et Rose que je vais bien, leur dire que je n'ai pas réfléchi à ce que j'ai fait. Mais ne pas leur promettre de ne pas recommencer. Je ne peux plus vivre sans Edward alors je recommencerais jusqu'à ce que je parte définitivement. On dit toujours **« si ce n'est pas pour aujourd'hui, c'est pour demain **» sauf que moi je ne sais pas si je serais revenue à mon état normal.

Edward j'ai besoin de toi. Reviens-moi je t'en supplie. Je ne suis plus capable de rien sans toi. La preuve je n'ai pas réussi à me donner la mort. J'aurai voulu rejoindre mes parents et je n'ai même pas pu.


	7. Annonce

Désolé pour cette attente extrèmement longue, mais à vrai je n'ai pas eu vraiment de temps à moi dernièrement. Et oui entre mon déménagement et ma niève qui est venue j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de me mettre sur mon pc pour écrire quelque chose de correct.

Entre temps, je viens de republier le chapitre 6 qui est passé dans les mains experte de ma Beta : Tanafia1992 qui a eu la gentillesse de répondre à mon appel au secours lol!

Tout ça pour vous dire que le chapitre 7 est bientôt terminé (ce soir je pense) donc je l'envoie à ma Beta et je vous le publie dès que je le reçois.

Je vous écris cette petite info entre deux points de vue donc je répondrais à vos reviews juste après avoir terminer le chapitre (attendez vous à recevoir des remerciements vers 23h ce soir lol)

Merci à toutes celles qui m'encourage depuis le début de cette histoire, vous savez à quel point ça compte pour moi. (D'ailleurs pour celles qui s'intéresse à ma propre histoire comme Mamzelle Daphne saches qu'il a essayer de reprendre contact avec moi il y a deux semaines mais j'ai laissé tomber. Et non ne t'inquiètes pas je ne suis jamais aller jusqu'au suicide.)

Bella et Edward auront le droit l'Happy End que je n'ai pas eu! 

Je laisserai ce poste je pense pour que les nouveaux lecteurs sachent que je suis fidèle autant que je peux au délai de publication que je m'étais donné.

Rob'isous à vous !


	8. Revenir pour mieux s'enfuir

Me revoilà avec le nouveau chapitre! Tout d'abord je voudrais dire un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews, malgré mon mois d'absence vous êtes toujours fidèles!

Ensuite vous aurez probablement remarquer que la mise en page diffère selon les chapitres mais voilà avec Tanafia1992 (ma très chère correctrice) nous n'avons pas le même traitement de texte et je vous avoues que je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de tout revoir pour faire comme tous autres chapitres. Il reste quand même des ressemblances donc je ne pense pas que cela vous perturbera.

Sur ce bonne lecture!

Au fait le chapitre 8 est en cours, je l'envoies ce soir ou demain à ma correctrice et vous l'aurez dans la minute qui suit hihi!=)

* * *

_**POV de Bella (ses pensées)**_

Je sais que je ne suis pas morte. Le bruit énervant est toujours là, comme la voix incéssante. Lorsque je me réveillerais, Alice paiera pour m'avoir empêché de dormir. Car, il ne peut y avoir qu'elle pour parler sans s'arrêter. J'essaie de me concentrer sur ce qu'elle raconte, mais je n'y arrive pas. A la place je me concentre pour me réveiller. Je veux pouvoir lui dire moi même de se taire. Mais aussi pour partir. Comme je n'ai pas réussi à mettre fin à mes jours, je pense que le mieux pour moi est de partir. Partir aussi loin que je peux. Pourquoi pas en Europe? Où que sais-je encore? Mais une chose est sûre, c'est que je ne peux pas rester ici. Je souffre et je fais souffrir Alice et Rose. Et puis à part elles, à qui vais-je manquer ?

Voilà, vous comme moi n'avez aucune réponse à ma question, alors je m'en vais. Enfin, il faut encore que je me réveille...

_**POV d'Alice**_

Lorque je rentre dans la chambre, je trouve Edward assis et qui tient la main de Bella. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit là, mais je ne pense pas avoir le choix. De toute façon il n'acceptera pas de partir. Je m'approche, et réalise alors qu'il s'est endormi, la tête presque presque posée sur le ventre de Bella.

Comment a-t-elle pu faire ça ? Quand j'y pense... Pourtant, j'aurai dû le voir. Elle ne mangeait plus, ne sortait plus, ne vivait plus. Elle a seulement fait ce qu'elle pensait juste pour elle sans penser aux conséquences.

J'ai lu ses lettres, et tout me parait plus clair maintenant. Ce n'est pas le fait qu'il soit parti qui l'a fait souffrir, c'est simplement le fait de se dire qu'elle ne compte plus. Elle pensait qu'elle compterait toujours pour lui, alors que visiblement, Môsieur s'en fout.

Je comprends son acte mais je ne le cautionne pas. Comment peut-elle penser partir sans nous faire souffrir, Rose, Em, Jazz, moi ? J'aimerai dire que cela n'a pas d'importance. Et pourtant, ça me parait abominable et incompréhensible qu'elle ait fait ça. Je voudrais lui en vouloir mais de la voir comme ça, allongée dans ce lit sans pouvoir se réveiller, me prouve que je ne peux pas. Elle est tellement vulnérable en cet instant...

Je m'approche et réveille doucement Edward en le secouant par l'épaule.

- Edward lèves-toi, il est déjà 18h00 et les visites sont bientôt terminées. _Lui dis-je doucement._

- Non je ne veux pas partir, je veux rester avec elle! _Répliqua-t'il d'une voix suppliante. _

- Et pourtant il le faut. Et puis, j'ai envie de parler un peu avec Bella avant de partir.

- D'accord. Mais promets moi de m'appeler si il y a du nouveau. Je veux savoir quand elle se réveille. _Accepta-t'il._

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. _Répondis-je d'une voix sans appel._

- Je me fiche de ton avis Alice! Je te demande de me prévenir, c'est tout. Tu sais, je m'en veux... Je veux me rattraper en restant à ses côtés pour la voir se réveiller... Je veux lui dire que je l'aime, que je ne suis qu'un salop... Mais je t'en supplie laisse moi faire... _Murmura-t'il._

- Et moi je te dis que je ne le ferai pas! C'est à cause de toi cette situation alors assume le fait que pour une fois tu ne peux pas controler sa vie! Maintenant sort, sinon c'est l'infirmière qui te jettera dehors! _M'exclamais-je sans pour autant trop lever la voix._

- Je ne pense pas arriver à quelque chose avec toi, alors je vais voir avec mon père. Salut!

- C'est ça, casses toi !

Il sortit de la chambre, et je pus enfin parler avec ma meilleure amie.

- Bella je t'en supplies il faut que tu te réveilles... Tu es forte alors tu vas y arriver, je le sais! Tu sais que tu compte beaucoup pour Rosalie et moi? Tu sais que même si tu ne fais plus partie de la vie de l'autre con, tu fais partie de la notre et on a besoin de toi. Je ne veux pas te perdre... Je me doutes que pour toi c'est difficile de vivre avec ça mais on est là pour toi, nous. On n'est peut être pas les personnes que tu voudrais voir quand tu vas te réveiller. Mais saches que Rose et moi on ne bougera pas d'ici jusqu'à ce que tu signes ton autorisation de sortie.

_**Je me tus. Je ne me lassais pas de lui parler. Au fond de moi, j'étais sûre qu'elle m'entendait. Je ne devais pas m'arrêter...**_

- Bon je vais changer un peu de sujet parce que je vais me mettre à pleurer et tu sais combien j'ai horreur de ça. Alors voilà, tout à l'heure j'ai vu Carlisle. Sache que même si tu ne veux pas avoir de relations de près ou de loin avec Edward, Carlisle va te suivre jusqu'à ce que tu sortes de cet enfer. Sinon j'ai prévenu les garçons et crois-moi, tu aurais entendu Emmett ! Il pleurait au téléphone alors que ça ne sert à rien puisque Rose et moi on s'est que tu vas nous revenir en meilleure forme. Jasper ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Il était partagé entre le fait de tuer Edward et de pleurer de peur que tu ne reviennes pas. Nos mecs sont des mauviettes hihi ! **(Note de Tanafia': J'avoue MDR)**

_**Je me tus à nouveau et la contemplai. Aucune réaction. Quand je me taisais, on entendait plus que le bruit des machines avec un bip régulier. Je soupirais, et me levais.**_

- Enfin ! Je vais y aller ma Bella... Les heures de visites sont terminées et si je veux pouvoir revenir demain dès la première heure il faut que j'y aille. Ne te réveille pas cette nuit, attends au moins que Rose ou moi soyons là. Je ne veux pas que tu te retrouves seule surtout si tu ne te rappelles pas ce qui s'est passé. Je vais appeler toute la nuit pour savoir si il se passe quelque chose. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne t'abandonnerais pas. Je t'aime.

_**POV de Bella (ses pensées)**_

Encore une voix... J'ai réussi à entendre quelques mots et ce n'est pas forcément les meilleurs : "perdre, vivre, sortie, Edward, Rose, réagir, aller, nuit, abandonne, aime".

"October" Evanescence

I can't run anymore / Je ne peux plus courir  
I fall before you / Je tombe avant toi  
Here I am / Me voilà  
I have nothing left / Il ne me reste plus rien  
Though I've tried to forget / Bien que j'essaie d'oublier  
You're all that I am / Tu es tout ce que je suis  
Take me home / Ramène-moi à la maison  
I'm through fighting it / Je ne veux plus combattre  
Broken / Brisée  
Lifeless / Sans vie  
I give up / J'abandonne  
You're my only strength / Tu es ma seule force  
Without you / Sans toi  
I can't go on / Je ne peux pas continuer  
Anymore / Je ne le peux plus  
Ever again / Plus jamais

Edward, tu me manques. C'est si dur sans toi. Je voudrais me réveiller et te trouver à mes côtés. Pourquoi suis-je si brisée de ne plus faire partie de toi ? Pourquoi rester là si tu n'y es pas ? Je veux mourir mais sans faire souffrir les autres. Déménager mais pourquoi ? Ton souvenir me restera où que j'aille. J'ai besoin de toi.

My only hope / Mon seul espoir  
(All the times I've tried) / Toutes les fois où j'ai essayé  
My only peace / Ma seule paix  
(To walk away from you) / De te quitter  
My only joy / Ma seule joie  
My only strength / Ma seule force  
(I fall into your abounding grace) / Je m'effondre dans ta grâce abondante  
My only power / Mon seul pouvoir  
My only life / Ma seule vie  
(And love is where I am) / Et l'amour est là où je suis  
My only love / Mon seul amour

Tu es la seule personne que j'ai jamais aimée. J'aurais tellement voulu te voir une dernière fois. Mais quand je sortirai d'ici je partirai. Je ne reviendrais jamais. J'oublierai notre passé commun, je me forgerai de nouveaux souvenirs dans cette nouvelle vie que j'aurai. Je ne te laisserais pas me détruire plus que je ne le suis déjà.

I can't run anymore / Je ne peux plus courir  
I give myself to you / Je m'offre à toi  
I'm sorry / Je suis désolée  
I'm sorry / Je suis désolée  
In all my bitterness / Dans toute mon amertume  
I ignored / J'ignorais  
All that's real and true / Tout ce qui était réel et vrai  
All I need is you / Tout ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est toi  
When night falls on me / Quand la nuit tombera sur moi  
I'll not close my eyes / Je ne fermerai pas les yeux  
I'm too alive / Je suis trop vivante  
And you're too strong / Et tu es trop fort  
I can't lie anymore / Je ne peux mentir plus longtemps  
I fall down before you / Je m'écroule devant toi  
I'm sorry / Je suis désolée  
I'm sorry / Je suis désolée

Constantly ignoring / Ignorant constamment  
The pain consuming me / La douleur qui me consume  
But this time it's cut too deep / Mais cette fois, je suis blessée trop pronfondément  
I'll never stray again / Je ne m'égarerai jamais plus

Constantly ignoring / Ignorant constamment  
The pain consuming me / La douleur qui me consume  
But this time it's cut too deep / Mais cette fois, je suis blessée trop profondément  
I'll never stray again / Je ne m'égarerai jamais plus

_**POV d'Edward**_

Quand Alice m'avait jeté dehors, je ne savais pas vraiment où je devais aller. Je ne voulais pas rentrer chez moi, dans mon appartement. Voir les photos de Bella me rappellerait trop ce qu'elle vivait en ce moment à cause de moi. Je ne voulais pas aller chez mes parents car c'était là la dernière fois où je lui avait parlé, où je lui avait fait croire que je l'avais rayée de ma vie. Je voulais aller chez elle, là où son odeur était encore présente, pouvoir dormir dans son lit qui lui avait accordé une dernière étreinte avant son coma. Je voulais lui ramener tous les souvenirs que je lui avait pris, les remettre dans sa chambre, là où ils avaient leur place. Je voulais lire toutes les lettres qu'elle m'avait écrite.

Je fis donc demi-tour au milieu du couloir pour demander la clé à Alice. Si elle ne me la donnait pas je rentrerai de force chez elle, ce n'est pas un problème. Au point où j'en étais de toute façon... J'avais pratiquement tué ma Princesse! Alors forcer sa porte serait un petit délit comparé à ce que j'avais fait.

Quand j'arrivais devant la porte Alice parlait à Bella. Je ne pouvais pas rentrer, elle avait respecté notre moment alors je devais faire pareil. Je repartis donc vers la salle d'attente où j'espérais trouver Rosalie.

En effet elle était là, mais Emmett et Jasper l'avaient rejoint. J'avançais doucement sachant exactement ce qui m'attendait venant de leur part. Lorsque Em me vit il fonça sur moi en m'attrapant par la gorge.

- JE VAIS TE TUER ! JE VAIS TE FAIRE SOUFFRIR COMME ELLE A SOUFFERT ! TU VAS PAYER POUR CE QUE T'AS FAIT ! Tu es prévenu CULLEN! Si elle ne se réveille pas tu as intérêt à te cacher et bien parce que le jour où je te retrouve tu mourras !

_**Mon père, que l'infirmière avait prévenu, vint pour calmer Emmett et pour qu'il me relâche.**_

- Emmett tu es dans un hôpital, il faut que tu te calmes.

- NON JE NE MA CALMERAI PAS ! Carlisle, tu ne sais pas comment est Bella depuis que ce connard l'a laissé tomber. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'on vit depuis plusieurs mois. Tu ne sais pas le mal que ça fait de voir sa petite sœur de cœur souffrir sans pouvoir faire quelque chose! _**S'exclama le jeune homme sans calmer sa colère.**_

Il s'était mit à pleurer et m'avait enfin lâché. Je pris une grande bouffée d'air mais celle-ci me fit tellement mal que je me suis mis à tousser en me laissant tomber contre le mur. Je mis plusieurs secondes avant de pouvoir reprendre une respiration normale. Mon père, qui m'aida à me relever, se tourna vers Emmett pour lui répondre.

- Je sais tout ça Emmett. Je sais que je ne peux pas m'imaginer la douleur que c'est parce qu'elle est trop forte. Mais Bella ne voudrait pas que tu t'emportes de la sorte. Elle voudrait que tu sois fort pour aider Rose et Alice. Elle compte sur toi.

- Mais je ne peux pas Carlisle, je ne peux pas tout prendre sur moi. Je souffre trop, moi aussi... Bella c'est ma petite sœur, celle qui a toujours eu besoin d'être protégée! Et regarde ce que j'ai fait ! Je n'ai même pas été capable de voir à quel point elle allait mal. Je n'ai pas entendu ses cris d'alarme pour me dire qu'elle voulait mourir.

- Mais personne ne les a entendu. Bella a toujours caché ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle pour qu'elle se laisse aller, pour qu'elle parle. Ce n'est pas votre faute.

- Carlisle tu parles déjà comme si elle était morte! Arrêtons cette discussion, de toute façon elle ne mène nulle part. Dites à Alice que je vais faire un tour, j'ai besoin d'être seul. _Déclara Jasper d'une voix faible._

_**Et il partit, comme ça. Il partit sans un regard pour sa sœur et son beau frère. Mon père réconforta Emmett qui pleurait. Et moi, je m'approchais doucement de Rosalie.**_

- Rose je sais que tu me déteste, que tu veux me tuer, mais j'ai besoin que tu me donnes les clés de chez Bella.

- Non. _**Elle était catégorique.**_

- S'il te plait... J'ai besoin de savoir! J'ai besoin de voir les lettres qu'elle m'a écrite. J'en ai besoin, s'il te plait. _La suppliais-je._

- ET CA TE SERVIRAIS A QUOI HEIN ? TU VAS JUBILER QUAND TU AURAS VU QU'ELLE NE POUVAIT PAS TE RAYER DE SA VIE COMME TOI TU L'AS FAIT ?

- Non! Ce n'est pas du tout ça. J'ai vraiment besoin de savoir. Je t'en supplie!

- Et pourquoi, tu ne demande pas à Alice de te les donner ? De toute façon je ne les ai pas! _Répliqua Rosalie en me regardant droit dans les yeux._

- Alice parlait avec Bella et je n'ai pas voulu la déranger. Elle a respecté le moment que j'ai passé avec Bella alors je fais pareil. Et ne mens pas je sais que tu les as.

- Oui je les ais, mais non je ne te les donnerai pas. Tu n'as pas le droit de débarquer dans sa vie après l'avoir désertée comme tu l'as fait. Tu n'as besoin de rien d'autre que de ta pouff' ! Tu ne mérites pas de lire ce que Bella a écrit pour toi! Tu ne mérites rien si ce n'est de mourir.

_Elle s'effondra dans mes bras et je la serrai le plus fort possible pour qu'elle sache à quel point je regrettais ce que j'avais fait. Elle martelait mon torse avec ses poings et malgré la douleur dû aux coups répétés je l'ai laissée faire._

_**Je lui murmurais à l'oreille:**_

_**- **_S'il te plait Rose, j'ai besoin de savoir. Je veux me racheter, je veux me faire pardonner. Je te promets, je te jure que je ferai tout pour réparer ce que j'ai fait! Mais je t'en supplies, il faut que je lise ses lettres. _Répétais-je._

- D'acc... d'accord. Tiens.

- Merci Rose. Pour tout.

_**Je l'ai laissée là, au milieu de la salle d'attente et j'ai couru dans ma voiture pour aller chez Bella. **_

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté devant la porte mais une chose est sûre c'est que Rosalie avait raison. Je suis sur le lit de Bella, avec sa boite à chaussures sur les genoux. Je l'ouvre et découvre que toutes les lettres sont enveloppées, timbrées, avec l'adresse de mes parents. Elle voulait surement les poster.

_**Je prends la première et regarde la date. C'était deux semaines avant mon anniversaire. C'était une semaine avant que je ne lui parle plus. Je l'ouvris, sortis la lettre. Je commençai la lecture.**_

_Edward, _

_Dans deux semaines c'est ton anniversaire. Je voulais que tu saches que j'y pense tout comme je pense à notre amitié. J'ai l'impression que depuis quelques temps toi et moi on s'éloigne et je ne le veux pas, parce que je tiens à toi. Tu vas me dire que je suis pénible à tout le temps te répéter que je tiens à toi mais j'ai vraiment peur de te perdre. Ça fait cinq ans que tu fais parti de ma vie alors comprends que je ne veuille pas que tu me rayes de ta vie. Cela fait une semaine que je ne t'ai pas vu, que tu ne décroches plus ton téléphone lorsque je t'appelle, que tu ne réponds plus à mes SMS. Dis moi, pourquoi j'ai l'impression de ne plus compter pour toi?_

_Si tu as besoin de t'éloigner quelques temps fait le, mais ne me laisse pas comme ça, sans nouvelles. Cela fait seulement une semaine que je n'ai pas de tes nouvelles mais tu me manques énormément. Tu connais la phrase : __**"Un seul être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé"**__ ? Et bien c'est ce qui se passe en ce moment pour moi. J'ai l'impression d'être une coquille vide. _

_Je viens juste de me rendre compte à quel point je suis attachée à toi. Je savais que je tenais à toi mais là je réalise que je ne peux plus vivre sans toi. Tu es mon souffle, mon oxygène, ma raison de vivre. Ce qui me permet de rester en vie sur Terre. _

_Je t'enverrai cette lettre si je n'ai toujours pas de tes nouvelles dans le courant de la semaine qui arrive._

_Je t'aime Petit Prince et pardonnes moi si tu me trouves trop collante et possessive._

_**Ta P'tite Princesse B.**_

_**Je pleure et c'est seulement la première lettre! Je prends sur moi malgré tout, range la lettre et en sors une autre. Je ne partirai pas d'ici sans les avoir toutes lues.**_

_**POV de Bella (ses pensées)**_

Je veux sortir de ce noir! Il le faut, il le faut, il le faut. Je n'ai pas le droit de rester ici. Il faut que je parte. Mais pour partir je dois me réveiller. Je me concentre pour faire bouger mes doigts. Ce simple geste me fatigue mais il faut que je sorte d'ici. Je renouvelle mes efforts et j'arrive à bouger. Je réalise alors que je peux me forcer à ouvrir les yeux. Alors j'essaie. Après une dizaine de tentatives j'aperçois un point jaune au dessus de ma tête. Je ne sais pas si c'est une hallucination mais je me concentre dessus et finis par ouvrir les yeux en grand. J'avais raison, je suis dans un hôpital. Je suis branchée sur un tas de machines et le bip incessant de mon "sommeil" résonne encore plus fort maintenant que je suis éveillée. Je regarde autour de moi mais il n'y a personne. Je pensais qu'Alice aurait pu rester mais apparemment non, mais ce n'est pas grave. Au moment où j'essaie de me redresser la porte s'ouvre sur une infirmière. Je me dépêche de me rallonger mais c'est trop tard, elle m'a vue. Elle ressort et revient quelques minutes plus tard avec Carlisle.

- Bonsoir Bella. Comment te sens tu? _Me demanda-t'il,_

- Carrr...Carrrr...

_**J'essaie de me racler la gorge quand je me rends compte que j'ai quelque chose dans la bouche. Carlisle vient vers moi.**_

- Je vais retirer le tube, alors détends toi. Pense à quelque chose d'agréable et ne regarde pas ce que je fais.

_**Après m'avoir retiré cette chose immonde et horrible de la gorge, il me tend un verre d'eau.**_

- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici Carlisle ? Et pourquoi es-tu là ?

- Tu ne te souviens de rien ?

- Euh... Je me souviens m'être endormie dans mon lit et c'est tout. _**Je mens et je sais qu'il le sait**_. _**Je n'ai jamais su mentir surtout à Carlisle, et Edward. Cependant il ne tient pas compte de ce que je lui réponds et enchaine sur un sujet beaucoup plus délicat.**_

- Bella il faut que tu lui parles.

- Pourquoi ? De toute façon il ne va pas venir alors ça ne sert à rien de parler de _ça_.

- Tu as tord Bella; Il a passé son temps ici aujourd'hui à te tenir compagnie.

- Et alors ? Je ne vois pas ce que ça change. Il m'a tourné le dos, il m'a abandonné alors il n'a pas le droit de revenir parce que j'ai fait une bêtise.

- Tu reconnais au moins que tu as fait une bêtise, c'est déjà ça. Mais je pense que vous avez besoin de parler tous les deux.

- Non je ne pense pas. Il m'a tout dit quand il m'a fermé la porte au nez. De toute façon, j'ai réfléchi. Et je vais partir.

- Comment ça partir ? _Me demanda Carlisle sans comprendre._

- Je déménage. Je vais partir là où personne ne pourra me retrouver. J'ai besoin de me reconstruire loin de vous tous, vous qui me rappelez trop son souvenir. _Répondis-je avec une certaine conviction._

- Ne prends pas de décisions à la légère Bella. Tu viens juste de te réveiller. Attends au moins d'être guérie, de retourner chez toi. Et là si tu veux vraiment partir alors tu partiras.

- Ma décision est très claire Carlisle. Dès que je signe les papiers pour ma sortie je m'en vais et je ne reviendrai pas.


	9. Aux grands maux les grands remèdes

_**POV de Bella**_

Carlisle a comprit que je ne changerai pas d'avis. Même si je n'étais pas réellement consciente quand j'ai pris ma décision, je sais que c'est la meilleure chose que je peux faire pour moi. Je ne veux plus penser aux autres comme avant. Maintenant ce sera mon bonheur avant tout. Edward m'a dit que j'étais égoïste alors je vais le devenir.

_**Je vais être égoïste et ne faire que ce que j'ai envie.**_

Cela fait déjà quelques heures que je suis arrivée mais je ne sais pas l'heure qu'il est. Je pense que c'est le soir parce qu'il n'y a que peu de personnel. Je n'ai vu qu'une seule infirmière, et deux fois. La première quand je me suis réveillée, et la deuxième c'est quand Carlisle est sorti de ma chambre. Je me sens vraiment fatiguée malgré mon coma. Je ne veux pas fermer les yeux parce que j'ai peur de retomber à nouveau dans un état où je ne peux rien faire que penser. Mais la fatigue est telle que je ne peux pas résister.

_**Je m'endors avec le visage d'Edward en face de moi.**_

**POV d'Edward**

Je n'ai pas eu le courage de lire toutes les lettres. Je me suis couché dans le lit de Bella et je me suis endormi avec Monsieur Boule. C'est le premier cadeau que je lui avais offert lors de notre première fête foraine à deux. J'ai entendu Alice rentrer, et monter voir la chambre de Bella. Quand elle m'a vu par terre avec les lettres, elle est repartie. J'avais envie de lui dire que je m'excusais mais à quoi bon ? De toute façon elle ne m'aurait pas écouté.

Je me réveille, et je vois la boite à chaussures ainsi que les lettres qu'il me reste à lire. Je ne prends pas de petit déjeuner, de toute façon je n'ai pas faim. Je me lance dans la lecture. Je n'ai pas réussi à respecter les dates mais qu'importe. Personne n'est là pour m'interdire de lire telle ou telle lettre.

_Edward,_

_Les jours passent et se ressemblent. Ton absence est toujours aussi pesante. J'ai l'impression de vivre dans un cauchemar et que je vais me réveiller. Mais, lorsque je sors de mon sommeil la réalité me rattrape et me rappelle que tu n'es plus là. Je voudrais ne jamais avoir fait parti de ta vie. Mais, tu as apporté tellement à la mienne que je me demande comment je vais pouvoir vivre sans toi. _

_En ce moment j'ai l'impression de vivre avec un étau qui se resserre peu à peu au niveau de ma poitrine. Hier c'était un trou béant qui s'agrandissait mais aujourd'hui c'est un étau qui veut broyer mon cœur. Il est déjà en miettes alors je ne vois pas ce qu'il peut écraser de plus._

_Dire que tu me manques serait un __**euphémisme**__ car l'étendu de ce que je ressens est au delà du manque. C'est comme si on me privait d'oxygène, ou alors de la meilleure partie de moi même. J'ai envie de recommencer à sourire mais comment le faire quand tu n'es pas là, toi qui savait me faire rire et sourire qu'importe les circonstances._

_**Demain cela fera déjà un mois que tu m'as abandonné. **_

_Un mois qu'Alice me répète jour après jour que tu ne sais pas ce que tu perds et qu'il faut que je continue de vivre. Mais c'est tellement dur. Tu étais ce que j'avais de plus cher au monde. Je n'avais rien si ce n'est ton amitié et ton soutien. J'avais besoin de toi mais tu m'as laissé. Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais en ce moment, ni avec qui tu es mais saches que malgré tout je t'aime. Je t'aime beaucoup qu'une amie. Beaucoup plus. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'écris ces mots puisque tu ne liras jamais ces lettres. Mais, ça fait tellement de bien de pouvoir confier ce que l'on ressent. _

_Certes, ce n'est qu'une feuille. Mais, c'est agréable de se dire que si demain je meurs, il y a une preuve que mon amour pour toi n'aura pas été qu'un secret pour moi._ _ Aujourd'hui je partage mon secret avec une feuille. Une feuille qui peut-être te tombera entre tes mains __**(ce qui entre nous m'embarrasserai énormément) **__mais je m'en fiche. Et puis qu'est ce que tu en a à faire hein ? Tu as ta vie maintenant, une vie avec de nouveaux amis, une copine. _

_**Tu n'as plus besoin de moi donc tu n'as plus besoin que je sois sincère avec toi. Voilà pourquoi j'écris ces mots sur ce papier.**_

_Un jour j'aurai le courage de t'affronter et de te dire que je te déteste. Mais aussi que je t'aime tellement que le fait de te détester me fait t'aimer encore plus. J'aimerai ne pas ressentir ça mais je pense que c'est inévitable. Comme c'est inévitable d'avouer que j'ai besoin de toi pour vivre._ _J'aurai vraiment voulu t'avoir dans ma vie autrement qu'en étant ton amie. Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve qui s'est perdu en même temps que moi. Un rêve parmi tant d'autre où je nous voyais ensemble. _

_L'envie d'un __**"nous"**__ était tellement forte… Lorsque je passais mes week-ends à dormir dans tes bras, à rester enlacée pendant des heures dans le salon, à regarder des films, j'étais heureuse. A manger du pop corn ou encore lorsque l'on faisait des sorties cinéma rien que toi et moi. Et quand je revois le jour où tu m'as abandonnée et que tu m'as dit que je n'étais qu'un passe temps pour toi alors là je réalise que ce n'était que de faux espoirs. _

_**Combien de fois on a été sur le point de s'embrasser et que j'ai tourné la tête au dernier moment ! **_

_Je comprends aujourd'hui que je tenais là les seules fois où j'aurai pu goûter tes lèvres. Finalement ce n'est pas plus mal que tu m'ais laissé tomber. Au moins maintenant je sais que je n'ai plus d'espoir. On dit " __**l'espoir fait vivre**__", mais aujourd'hui je n'en ai plus. Est ce que ça veut dire que je vais mourir ? Je ne l'espère pas. J'aimerai que tu voies ce que je suis devenue en un mois. _

_J'aimerai que tu voies l'étendu des dégâts que tu as causé. Pas pour voir de la pitié dans ton regard, mais pour que tu vois à quel point je tenais et tiens encore à toi. J'espère vraiment que tu es et que tu seras toujours heureux dans ta nouvelle vie. Moi je ne me contenterai de survivre._

_**Je t'aime**_

_Ta Princesse B_

_**Comment j'ai pu la laisser souffrir autant ? J'aimerais plus que tout revenir en arrière et ne pas l'abandonner. J'aimerai que jamais ne survienne ce jour où j'ai laissé des inconnus diriger ma vie.**_

_**Flash Back**_

_Je suis chez moi avec Tanya et les autres. Cela fait déjà une semaine que je sors avec Tanya et que je laisse le mensonge s'installer entre moi et Bella. J'ai tellement peur de la perdre que je ne réponds plus à ses appels. C'est stupide mais l'éloignement d'elle me rassure et me convainc que je ne dois pas laisser Tanya s'approcher ou avoir des contacts avec Bella. Elle pourrait tellement la blesser. _

_Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi je sors avec Tanya. Je crois que c'est le temps que je passais avec elle et les autres qui ont fait ça. Tous étaient en couple sauf Tanya et moi. Et voilà comment on en est rendus, à être enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sur le canapé de chez mes parents. Alors que les garçons regardent le baseball, Tanya et les filles parlent shopping et maquillage. Rien qui ne m'intéresse en somme. Je me plonge alors dans mes pensées en me demandant ce que fait ma Princesse. Et comme si elle m'avait entendu je reçois un message d'elle : _

_**Une semaine déjà que je suis sans nouvelles de toi. Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe. Ne m'abandonne pas je t'en supplie ! Je t'aime Petit Prince. Ta Princesse B.**_

_Alors que je veux lui répondre de ne pas s'inquiéter j'entends Tanya souffler et commencer à insulter Bella. Je me lève, énervé, et vais me chercher à boire dans la cuisine. C'est là que je l'entends. Le bruit si particulier de son antiquité. Je n'avais pas prévu qu'elle vienne. Mais en même temps j'aurai dû m'y attendre. Le moteur se coupe et avant qu'elle ne sonne je vais ouvrir la porte._

_- _Bella ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? _Demandais-je, surpris __**de la retrouver sur le pas de ma porte.**_

_- _Une semaine Edward ! Cela fait une semaine que j'attends un signe de vie de ta part ! C'est pour ça que tu ne me donnes plus de nouvelles ?_**Elle désigne les voitures de mes amis qui par curiosité se sont approchés de la fenêtre.**_

_- _Arrête Bella, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Et puis je te rappelle que tu n'es que mon amie alors tu n'as pas à me reprocher d'inviter d'autres personnes chez moi.___**Je m'énerve mais je ne sais pas encore que cela signe l'arrêt de notre amitié.**_

_- _QUE ton amie ? Je pensais être un peu plus qu'une simple amie Edward.

_- _Bien sûr que tu es ma meilleure amie mais merde ! J'ai le droit d'avoir d'autres personnes que toi dans ma vie ! Tu n'es pas la seule à être dans mon entourage ! J'ai le droit de fréquenter d'autres personnes comme toi tu sors avec quelques amis !

_- _Je ne dis pas le contraire Edward, mais je trouve plutôt injuste de me laisser de côté parce que tu as de nouveaux amis. Je compte si peu à tes yeux pour que tu me les présentes ? Ou peut-être que tu as honte d'être amie avec une pauvre fille comme moi ! Une pauvre fille qui n'a plus rien dans la vie à par ses amis.

_- _Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas honte de toi. C'est juste que pour une fois j'aimerai n'avoir que des amis pour moi, que je n'ai pas à partager. Pas comme toi.

_- _Comment ça pas comme moi ? Qu'est ce que tu essaies de me dire Edward ?

_- _Que j'en ai marre, voilà ce que j'essaye de te dire ! J'en ai marre d'être sans arrêt fliqué parce que MADEMOISELLE BELLA veut que je reste ami avec elle !

_- _Ce n'est pas vrai Edward et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Je ne t'ai jamais fliqué !

_- _Ah bon ? Et tous ces messages et ces appels que j'ai reçu cette semaine c'est quoi alors ? Ton portable a envoyé ces messages tout seul peut-être ?

_- _Je me suis inquiétée c'est tout_. __**Répondit-elle sur la défensive.**_

_- _Inquiétée ? Mais de quoi tu t'inquiètes ? Que je ne sois plus là pour t'écouter pleurnicher sur les sorties shopping qu'Alice et Rosalie ont programmés pour toi ? Dis-moi de quoi tu t'es inquiétée, je t'écoute !

_- _Pourquoi es-tu si méchant ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour que tu me rembarres comme ça ? De plus devant tes nouveaux amis, qui soit dit en passant ne sont pas du tout discrets à regarder pas la fenêtre. Qu'est que j'ai fait pour que tu ne veuilles plus de moi ?

_- _Tu es tellement égoïste que tu ne vois même pas à quel point tu m'étouffes ! Tu es tellement égoïste que tu ne sais pas que tout ne tourne pas qu'autour de toi Bella.

- Je suis égoïste ? Tu penses vraiment ce que tu insinues là, Edward Cullen ?

_-_ Oui je le pense ! et je te le répéterai autant de fois que ça sera nécessaire !

_- Comment tu peux dire que je suis égoïste ?_

_- _Comment ? Mais tout simplement en te disant que moi aussi j'ai une vie et elle ne tourne pas qu'autour de toi **(N/B de l'auteur : Il m'a réellement dit cette phrase) ! **J'ai envie de sortir, et de profiter de la vie sans t'avoir toujours dans les pattes ! J'ai envie de découvrir des choses sans que tu sois là pour me dire de ne pas les faire !

- Je ne t'ai jamais interdit de faire quoi que ce soit Edward. Je sais très bien où s'arrête mon statut d'amie.

- Bah j'ai l'impression que nous n'avons pas les mêmes limites ! Parce que tu dépasses largement les miennes.

- Si je résume ce que tu me dis c'est que tu ne veux plus de moi dans ta vie c'est ça ?

_- ..._

**- REPONDS MOI !**

**- Adieu Bella.**

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Je n'avais pas réalisé l'impact de mes mots ce jour-là. Je n'ai pas lu la souffrance dans ses yeux, parce que j'ai été incapable de la regarder. Je m'en veux tellement.

...

_**POV de Bella**_

Voilà déjà un jour que je suis sortie du coma. Dans quelques heures, Carlisle viendra me dire quand je peux sortir. Mais il m'a prévenu que j'aurai un psy à voir donc je risque d'être dans ce lit plus longtemps que je ne le pensais. L'infirmière m'a apporté mon petit déjeuner mais je n'ai pas mangé. J'ai juste bu leur jus d'orange infect. Je lui ai demandé les heures de visites et elle m'a dit que je le saurais bien assez tôt.

_**Et effet quelques minutes après qu'elle soit passé récupérer le plateau, Alice est entrée accompagné d'Emmett. Je sais déjà ce qui m'attend**_.

- Bon sang Bella ! Tu peux me dire pourquoi t'as fait ça ? _Demanda Emmet_

- ...

- Serais-tu devenue muette ? **(Emmett et sa perspicacité ^^) (Note de Tanafia' : Sur ce coup j'avoue il se gêne pas le petit Em'^^)**

- Non je ne suis pas muette ! Je n'ai rien à ajouter.

- Très bien alors tu peux répondre à ma question.

- Je n'en ai pas envie.

- Mais je ne te demande pas si tu en as envie ou non Bella, J'EXIGE une réponse !

- ET TU VEUX QUE JE TE REPONDES QUOI EMMETT ? QUE J'AI FAIT CA PARCE QUE JE SOUFFRE TELLEMENT ? QUE LE SIMPLE FAIT DE RESPIRER ME FAIT MAL ? QUE LE SIMPLE FAIT DE VOUS VOIR TOUS HEUREUX ME FAIT MAL ? QUE LA SIMPLE PENSEE ENVERS EDWARD ME TUE PLUS QUE CE JE NE LAISSE PARAITRE ? DIS MOI QUELLE REPONSE TU PREFERES EMMETT ! DIS MOI QUE JE PREPARE LE MÊME DISCOURS AUX AUTRES. QUE VOUS SOYEZ TOUS AU COURANT DU POURQUOI J'AI FAIT CA.

- Bella ne t'énerves pas s'il te plait… On veut juste comprendre. _**Alice qui jusque ici n'avait pas prononcé un mot venait de parler, d'une voix timide certes.**_

_**La voix d'Alice m'achève et j'éclate en sanglots.**_

- Je suis désolée si je vous ai fait du mal, ce n'était pas le but. Mais j'ai tellement mal, je souffre tellement de son absence que j'ai pensé que mourir serait la solution pour ne plus avoir mal. Je pensais que je n'aurais plus à faire semblant. J'en ai marre de faire comme si tout ne m'atteignait pas. Mais c'est trop dur. Chaque chose que je fais me ramène à un souvenir de lui. Chaque chose qui se passe me ramène à un moment où j'étais vraiment heureuse une putain de fois dans ma vie ! Je ne peux plus faire comme si je pouvais l'oublier et passer à autre chose comme vous me l'avez dit !

_**A ces mots, je les regardai tous deux à tour de rôle avant de continuer.**_

- Ce n'est pas comme une photo que l'on peut brûler, ou un sac que l'on peut jeter. Je ne peux pas, je n'arrive pas à enlever tout ce qui me ramène à lui. Je ne peux pas et je ne le veux pas.

- Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour te tuer Bella. T'as pensé à nous ? _Répondit Alice __**en me prenant la main.**_

- Je pensais que vous pourriez facilement m'oublier. Après tout c'est ce qu'il …

- Comment veux-tu que l'on t'oublie ? Tu es unique. Des personnes aussi généreuses que toi on en rencontre une fois dans notre vie ! _Me coupa Emmet __**avec une certaine conviction**__._

- Je ne suis pas généreuse, je suis égoïste.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire que tu es égoïste ? _Me demanda Alice, surpise._

- Edward me l'a dit.

- Mais Edward n'est qu'un connard doublé d'un salop qui ne sait pas ce qu'il a perdu !

- Il n'empêche qu'il l'a dit.

- Bon je pense que cette conversation est menée à l'échec donc je pense qu'il faut que l'on soit plus clair. T'AS PAS INTERET A RECOMMENCER PARCE QUE SI LA PROCHAINE FOIS TU TE LOUPES JE TE JURE QUE MOI JE NE TE RATERAI PAS ! _Trancha Alice __**d'un ton sans appel que je ne lui connaissais pas.**_

- Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois puis...

- Enfin une phrase cohérente. _Plaisanta Emmet._

- Puisque je vais partir.

- HEIN ? Je ne pense pas avoir bien entendu ! Répète ? _Déglutit Alice._

- Tu as entendu ce que j'ai entendu Alice ? _Demanda Emmet à son tour, __**encore plus surpris**_**.**

- Oui mais ce n'est pas ça. Hein Bella tu n'as pas dit que tu allais partir ?

- ...

- Bella rassures moi. Tu ne vas pas partir ?

- ...

- ET REPONDS PAR DES PHRASES NOM DE DIEU ! _S'exclama le jeune homme visiblement de plus en plus agacé._

- Si, je vais partir. Mais je suis sûre que vous vous en doutiez alors ne faites pas les étonnés !

- Comment ça on s'en doutait ? Mais on se doutait de rien du tout oui !

- Ben tiens, je fais une tentative de suicide qui échoue et vous croyez vraiment que je vais rester avec vous ? Alors que vous allez encore plus être sur mon dos ? Non, c'est fini tout ça ! Partir reste la meilleure chose que je dois faire.

- Mais ? Et nous ? _Répondirent ses deux amis en même temps._

- Vous ferez parti de mon passé. Tout comme lui.

- MON DIEU JE VAIS LE TUER ! EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN EST UN HOMME MORT !

- Ne dis pas de bétises Emmett ! Je nous rends à tous service. C'est la seule chose de bien qu'il y à faire.

- Mais Bella ! Tu ne peux pas nous laisser ! Je veux dire, on va t'aider nous ! On va tous t'aider à remonter la pente. Tu verras je suis sûre que dans un mois ou deux tu seras une nouvelle Bella qui profitera de la vie comme avant.

- Je suis désolée Lily, mais c'est terminé. Si je vous dis au revoir maintenant c'est mieux pour tout le monde.

- C'est mieux seulement pour toi Bella, pas pour tous le monde.

- J'AI BESOIN DE PARTIR VOUS POUVEZ COMPRENDRE CA ? VOS VISAGES ME RAMENENT AUX SOUVENIRS OU ON ETAIT TOUS ENSEMBLE. VOS RIRES ME RAPPELLENT LES MIENS ET LES SIENS MELANGES ! Vous, comme lui, appartenez à mon passé maintenant. Et si je veux L'oublier il faut que je parte. Je ne peux pas rester ici.

- Mais ...

- Laissez-moi s'il vous plait. J'ai envie d'être seule.

- Mais ...

- DEHORS J'AI DIT !

- Ok, on t'aime Bella.

Et voilà comment tout se termine. Voilà comment tirer un trait sur des années d'amitié. Mais c'est mieux pour tout le monde. Au moins je ne souffrirais plus. Enfin je l'espère.

Je sens la fatigue arriver et je sais que ça ne sert à rien que je lutte. Cette première confrontation m'a énormément épuisée. Mais malgré tout, j'appelle une infirmière. Il me reste une dernière chose à faire pour pouvoir tourner la page EDWARD CULLEN.

Quelques minutes plus tard elle m'apporte une feuille et un stylo. Je m'installe correctement et me mets à écrire.

_Se fier aux apparences_

_J'ai cru en toi  
J'ai cru en nous  
En cette amitié qu'on a construit  
Et que tu as si vite détruit_

_Tu avais cette lueur dans les yeux  
Celle qui disait qu'on serait toujours deux  
J'ai fait ma vie, j'ai cru que tu en ferais parti  
Mais aujourd'hui tout est fini_

_J'ai enfin vu la vérité  
Compris la réalité  
Toi et moi c'était beau  
Mais toi et moi c'était trop_

_Je ne dis pas que tout est de ta faute  
Mais j'ai mis notre amitié trop haute  
Maintenant je m'en mords les doigts  
Tant pis pour moi_

_En toi j'avais une confiance entière  
En toi j'ai cru jusqu'à hier  
Plus jamais je ne ferai confiance  
En ne me fiant qu'aux apparences_

_**Ces mots seront les derniers pour toi Edward. Ces mots seront les derniers que j'aurai en pensant à celui qui a été mon ami et pour qui j'aurai donné ma vie.. Tu as tiré un trait sur notre amitié, sur moi. Je ne peux plus t'en vouloir, le mal est fait désormais.**_

_**Tu ne me reverras plus, et c'est mieux ainsi pour nous tous.**_

_**Adieu Edward Anthony Cullen**_


	10. Quand tout n'est pas si facile

**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews. Vous êtes géniales!**

**Je tiens cependant à clarifier une petite chose pour une personne qui m'a laissé une review, pas blessante (je ne sais pas si elle a cherché à l'être) mais qui aurait pu être plus subtile dans sa manière de me dire sa façon de penser. Alors Sarah sache que la musique que Bella écoute (et moi aussi) n'est en rien de ton ressort! J'écoute encore la musique que je veux et si cela ne te plait pas je ne te force pas à lire ma fiction. Tout comme je ne te force pas à écouter la musique que je mets en lien sur mon profil. Donc saches que tu pourras critiquer autant de fois que tu veux, rien ne m'atteindra. Je pense avoir assez de maturité pour ne pas prendre en compte tes remarques puériles! **

**Voilà ! Désolé mais je tenais à clarifier ce point. Cependant je ne dis pas que les remarques où vous me faites savoir ce qui ne vous plait pas vraiment je ne l'ai prends pas en compte. Une personne est là pour le dire : Helimoen. Elle m'a fait part dans l'une de ses reviews qu'elle apprécié mais qu'il manquait quelque chose et j'en ai tenu compte. La preuve, grâce à elle vous n'avez pas que des lettres. Tout ça pour dire que cette personne a voulu être méchante mais cela ne fonctionne pas. **

**Enfin bon, je ne gâche pas votre plaisir plus longtemps, voici le nouveau chapitre qui a un peu tardé.DSL!**

**POV d'Edward**

J'ai reçu un appel de mon père. Bella s'est réveillée. Je ne prends pas le temps de le remercier, je raccroche et cours jusqu'à ma voiture. J'avais dis que je ne partirai pas sans avoir lu toutes les lettres. Mais là, il faut que je vois Bella. Il faut que je m'excuse.

Lorsque j'arrive à l'hôpital, je me doute qu'Alice et les autres sont encore là. J'entre,la tête basse. Je ne veux pas me faire encore plus remarquer. Dans la salle d'attente, il n'y a que Rose. Quand je m'approche d'elle, elle se lève et me prend dans ses bras. Je l'entoure des miens et pose ma tête sur son épaule.

- Elle s'est réveillée hier soir. Alice et Emmett sont avec elle. _**Elle murmure mais je sais à quel point elle souffre.**_

- Je vais aller la voir. _Répondis-je alors_.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée Edward. Carlisle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas te voir.

-Oh... Je vois. Je vais quand même y aller. Si elle me dit de partir, alors je partirais.

_**Plus loin j'entends la voix d'Emmett. Je ne comprends pas trop ce qu'il dit mais son intention est de m'arracher la tête car quand il relève la tête il court vers moi. **_

Je n'ai pas le temps d'esquiver que son point m'arrive en pleine tête. Je suis sonné. J'essaie de me relever, mais il continue de me donner des coups. Il m'envoie son pied plusieurs fois dans le ventre, dans les jambes, dans le dos. J'ai mal, mais je ne dis rien. Je sais que je le mérite. Quand la sécurité arrive, mon père m'aide à me relever et m'emmène dans son cabinet. J'ai du mal à respirer, j'ai envie de vomir, et j'ai l'impression que mon cerveau va exploser tellement il cogne fort.

- Edward est-ce que ça va aller ? _Me demanda mon père, inquiet._

- Oui _dis-je le souffle court._

- Tu es sur ?

- Il faut que j'aille parler à Bella. Tu me soigneras après.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Bella m'a dit clairement hier que tu ne devait pas entrer dans sa chambre. Elle ne veut pas te voir. Je n'ai pas le choix Edward, je dois respecter son souhait.

- Mais je me fiche de ce qu'elle veut, je dois absolument lui parler! Emmett a dit des choses qu'il faut qu'elle certifie ! _M'exclamais-je __**alors, agacé.**_

- Si tu parles de son déménagement je pense qu'effectivement il faut que vous en parliez mais avant je te soigne et tu n'as pas le choix. Je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça.

Après qu'il m'ait soigné, je pars en direction de la chambre de Bella. Quand je m'approche de la porte j'entends des sanglots qui me déchirent le coeur. Je reconnaitrais ces sanglots entre milles tellement je les ai trop entendus.

_**Je frappe doucement mais personne ne répond. Je refrappe et cette fois-ci j'entends sa douce voix qui me dit d'entrer. Lorsqu'elle me voit elle se met à hurler.**_

- JE NE VEUX PAS TE VOIR. SORS D'ICI MAINTENANT. TU N'AS RIEN A FAIRE DANS CETTE CHAMBRE! JE CROYAIS QUE TU NE VOULAIS PLUS JAMAIS AVOIR A FAIRE AVEC MOI ?

- Ecoute Bella ...

- OH NON ! C'EST TOI QUI VA M'ECOUTER EDWARD CULLEN COMPRIS ? J_**e hoche simplement la tête. **_JE NE VEUX PLUS DE TOI DANS MA VIE! C'EST A CAUSE DE TOI QUE JE SUIS ICI, A CAUSE DE TOI QUE J'AI VOULU MOURIR! ALORS NON JE NE VAIS PAS T'ECOUTER, ET SURTOUT JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS TE VOIR!

Je comprends, je voulais seulement te dire que je suis désolé. _Murmurais-je._

- TU ES DESOLE ? MAIS DESOLE DE QUOI EDWARD ?

- De tout Princesse.

- JE T'INTERDIS DE M'APPELER COMME CA. CA APPARTIENT AU PASSE, COMME TOI ! Tu ne sais pas ce que je vis Edward, tu...

- J'ai lu tes lettres.

- JE TE DEMANDE PARDON ?

- Je suis allé chez toi et j'ai lu tes lettres. Pas toutes parce que Carlisle m'a appelé pour me dire que tu étais réveillée, mais j'en ai lu une dizaine.

- Alors c'est pour ça que tu es là ? Parce que tu as lu ces putain de lettres Edward ?

- Pas seulement. _Affirmais-je, fébrilement._

- Alors dis-moi! Dis-moi pourquoi tu es là! Parce que je t'avoues que je ne comprends pas. Tu m'as pourtant clairement dis que tu ne voulais plus de moi dans ta vie. Alors, pourquoi faut-il que je me retrouve à l'hôpital pour que tu viennes voir comment je vais ?

- Il fallait que je te demandes quelque chose.

- Et bien ! Alors ça c'est la meilleure ! Tu crois qu'après m'avoir lâché comme tu l'as fait, tu peux revenir la bouche en coeur pour me demander quelque chose ? J'espère sincèrement que c'est une mauvaise blague.

- Emmett a dit que tu allais partir. C'est vrai ? _Demandais-je en ignorant ses dernières paroles._

- Oui c'est vrai. Mais encore une fois qu'est ce que ça peut te faire hein ? Tu m'as bien dis que tu n'avais pas besoin de moi alors que je parte ou que je reste dis moi où est la différence ? _Crasha Bella, furieuse._

- Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles.

- Et tu crois sincèrement que je vais rester ? Je n'ai plus de comptes à te régler Edward. Et puis si tu veux que je reste pour te voir te pavaner avec ta pouffiasse et tes nouveaux meilleurs amis, tu te fous le doigt bien profond!

- Je veux que tu restes parce que je t'aime Bella!

- Oh ! Voyez-vous ça ! Edward Cullen dit qu'il m'aime !

- Bella arrête avec tes sarcasmes et écoutes moi s'il te plait.

- Tu as perdu Edward il faut que tu l'admettes, tu as perdu le jeu.

- Mais de quel jeu tu parles ?

- Celui que tu as commencé quand tu t'es éloigné de moi. J'ai compris maintenant. Toi et moi on est vraiment différent. Etre amis été une énorme erreur.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça Bella, tu ne peux pas tirer un trait comme ça sur notre amitié.

JE N'AI PAS LE DROIT ? MAIS TU TE FOUS DE QUI EDWARD ? QUI A TIRE UN TRAIT SUR 5 ANNEES D'AMITIE EN PREMIER ? QUI M'A FERME LA PORTE AU NEZ QUAND JE SUIS VENUE CHERCHER UNE EXPLICATION ? QUI M'A INSULTER D'EGOISTE ALORS QUE JE NE VOULAIS QUE TON BONHEUR ? TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT DE ME JETER LE BLAME PARCE QUE JE VEUX PASSER A AUTRE CHOSE !

- Ne parle pas comme ça on dirait qu'on était un couple. Et puis je ne te jète pas le blame, tu déforme tout. Je veux juste que tu saches que je t'aime Princesse ! Tu me manques et je regrettes sincèrement ce qui s'est passé...

- Sors d'ici et ne reviens pas Edward. _Me crasha t'elle en pleine figure__**, impassible.**_

- Mais ...

- Je ne veux plus jamais te voir. Tu as ce que tu voulais alors maintenant vas t'en.

- Comment ça ce que je voulais ?

- Tu voulais que je débarrasse le plancher, je vais le faire. Ce sera le dernier acte que je ferai pour toi Edward.

- Mais t'as pensé à Rose et les autres ?

- Ils font partis du passé, comme toi.

- Je ...

- Adieu Edward.

_**J'ai la gorge qui se serre, je sens mon estomac se contracter. Je sais que je vais vomir.**_

Je me dépêche de sortir de cette chambre et vais directement prendre l'air dehors. Les paroles de Bella résonnent dans ma tête, encore et encore. Au loin j'entends une voix qui m'appelle mais je m'en fiche. Je ne peux pas rester ici. Il faut que je parte, loin. Le plus loin possible...

**POV de Bella**

Je ne pensais pas le revoir maintenant. En fait je ne pensais pas le revoir tout court. Comment peut-il revenir après tout ce qu'il m'a fait? Et puis surtout comment peut-il me demander pardon alors que tout est de sa faute? Je le hais, je le déteste! Je voudrais qu'il meurt. Il n'a pas le droit de me faire encore souffrir! Voilà pourquoi il faut que je parte. Je ne veux pas qu'il revienne me voir pour jouer son rôle de meilleur ami blessé, qui ne sait pas ce qui lui a prit.

J'appelle une infirmière pour qu'elle me donne de quoi dormir. Avant je lui demande si il reste des personnes de mon entourage dans la salle d'attente. Elle me répond qu'il reste une jeune femme blonde, qui attend depuis hier, assise sur la même chaise. Je lui demande si elle peut la faire venir. Rose est la seule personne qui peut comprendre mon choix.

_**J'attends près de 5 minutes avant qu'elle n'arrive.**_

Elle frappe puis passe sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte. Je lui fais signe qu'elle peut venir. Elle s'approche tout doucement et vient s'installer dans le petit fauteuil.

- Tu peux venir sur le lit si tu préfère. _Lui indiquais-je doucement._

- Oh Bella ! Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur. Ne refais plus jamais ça, je t'en supplies!

- C'est finiRose, arrête de pleurer s'il te plait. Sssshhhhh, calme toi.

- Pourquoi Bella ? Pourquoi il faut en arriver là ? _Sa voix était presque suppliante._

- Tout simplement parce que j'en ai marre de faire semblant Rose. Tu sais très bien comment ça finira si je reste ici. Partir c'est le mieux pour moi. Ne m'en veut pas.

- Je comprends, mais j'aimerai que tu me fasses une promesse.

- Je t'écoute.

- Promets moi de toujours m'écrire pour me donner des nouvelles. Promets-moi de me tenir au courant de tout ce que tu vas faire.

- Rose je ne crois pas ...

- S'il te plait ! J'accepterai ta fuite si tu me le promets.

- Je ne fuis pas, mais je te le promets. Je peux te demander quelque chose moi aussi ?

- Bien sûr, tout ce que tu veux.

- Promets-moi de ne jamais dire aux autres où je suis. Je veux bien que tu leur dises comment je vais mais c'est tout. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que si Alice ou Emmett apprennent où je suis ils vont venir me chercher. Et ça, je ne le supporterais pas.

- Je te le promets Bella.

- Je ne sais pas encore où je vais aller mais une chose est sûre, c'est qu'à la sortie de l'hôpital j'irai directement à l'aéroport.

- Je pourrais t'accompagner ?

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée Rosalie, tu sais que je ne supporte pas les aurevoirs.

- De toute façon tu n'as pas le choix.

- Il faut que tu arrêtes de fréquenter Alice, tu deviens aussi autoritaire qu'elle! _Riais-je doucement._

_**Nous rions, et cela nous fait du bien. **_

L'infirmière passe et me demande si je veux prendre tout de suite le somnifère. Rose commence à se lever mais je préfère passer encore un peu de temps avec elle. Malheureusement pour nous, le temps nous est compté et l'infirmière repasse une heure plus tard pour nous dire qu'il faut que je mange. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie mais Rosalie me menace en me disant que si je ne mange pas elle prévient Emmett. Alors j'abdique.

_**[...]**_

Voilà déjà une heure que les visites sont terminées et que je me retrouve seule. Rose est restée avec moi toute la journée et ça m'a vraiment fait du bien. Je lui ai raconté la dispute avec Edward et elle me félicite. Mais voilà maintenant que j'y repense, je m'effondre en pleurs. Il me manque tellement. Je ne sais pas si partir sera aussi bénéfique pour moi que je l'espère... Mais, une chose est sûre c'est que je ne supporterai pas de le voir encore une fois.

J'appelle un infirmier de garde et lui demande des feuilles. Il revient avec un paquet, et me fait un clin d'oeil. Il me demande si c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Je lui réponds sincèrement que j'aurai besoin de mourir et celà le refroidit automatiquement. Il commence à se rapprocher de moi et s'assoit dans le fauteuil.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe ou ce qu'il s'est passé, mais mourir n'est pas une décision que l'on doit prendre à la légère. Vous êtes encore jeune, vous avez la vie devant vous. Vous avez des amis, peut-être même un petit-ami et vos parents, qui sont là pour vous.

- Excusez-moi mais vous avez lu mon dossier ? Parce que si je suis ici c'est pour une tentative de suicide! Je n'ai plus de parents, pas de petit-ami et mes amis je ne veux plus les voir à cause de mon soi-disant meilleur ami. Alors ,laissez moi seule parce que j'ai besoin d'écrire.

- Je suis là pour vous si vous avez besoin. _Répondit-il._

- Vous vous appelez comment ?

_**Il croit que par cette question je m'intéresse à lui et m'adresse un grand sourire.**_

- Mike.

- Ecoutez Mike, si mes propres amis ne peuvent rien pour moi, je ne pense pas que vous pourriez m'aider à quoi que ce soit. Maintenant j'aimerai vraiment être seule alors laissez moi.

Il ne répond pas et s'en va en m'adressant un dernier regard avec un sourire en coin. Et là me revient en mémoire tous les regards qu'Edward me faisait avec son sourire en coin pour me soudoyer ou simplement me faire rire. Ce souvenir me tord le ventre et j'ai juste le temps de prendre la petite bassine pour vomir mon repas du soir à l'intérieur. Je prends une grande gorgée d'eau pour me rincer la bouche. Je vais tant bien que mal me laver les dents. Puis je retourne m'allonger et commence à écrire la lettre pour Edward. En espérant que celle-ci sera vraiment la dernière.

_**Edward,**_

_Aujourd'hui tu es venu et nous avons eu un soupçon de dicussion. Je dirai plutôt d'engueulade mais bon. Je ne sais pas si tu mérites des explications mais comme je peux sortir demain et que je ne te reverrais pas avant un moment, je te les donne._

_Si je pars cela n'a rien à voir avec toi. Du moins c'est ce que j'essaies de faire croire mais tout le monde sait que c'est à cause de toi. Et puis tu vois là, tout de suite, je n'ai plus envie de mentir. Alors oui je pars bien à cause de toi. Toi que je considérais bien plus qu'un simple meilleur ami. Je pars parce que tous les endroits où je vais dans cette ville, ou dans ses alentours me ramènent à un souvenir de toi. Je dois t'avouer que j'en ai plus que marre. Tout le monde veut que je remonte la pente, mais je n'y arrive pas. Et puis voir ces propres amis heureux me fait comprendre que je n'ai rien à faire ici. C'est égoïste mais après tout c'est ce que je suis non ? _

_J'aurai aimé te parler mais quand je t'ai vu j'ai surtout eu envie de t'étrangler, ou de te tuer. Comment peut-on désirer à ce point tuer l'homme pour qui vous auriez pu donner votre vie ? Moi j'ai une réponse. Si on le désire autant, c'est parce que cette même personne nous a tué de l'intérieur. Oui c'est ce que tu as fait Edward. Tu m'as tué, tu as réduis mon coeur en cendres, en me jetant de ta vie comme tu l'as fait. _

_Je ne vais pas encore te dire à quel point je t'en veux et combien tu me manques. Je vais juste te dire qu'il ne faut pas que tu me cherches. J'ai besoin de t'effacer de ma vie, pour pouvoir reprendre un nouveau départ._

_Malgré toute la volonté que j'ai et la haine que je ressens pour toi, je ne t'oublierai jamais._

_Petit Prince restera dans mon coeur pour toujours malgré tout. Je t'aime, prends soin de toi._

_**Ta Princesse B.**_


	11. Vouloir renaître de ses cendres

**Coucou, me revoilà avec le nouveau chapitre. J'avoues que j'ai eu une petite panne pour ce chapitre, je ne savais pas trop comment aborder ce qui va se passer. Malgré tout je pense avoir réussi donc je cesse mes babillages et vous laisse découvrir le nouveau chapitre.**

**Je voudrai aussi encore vous dire MERCI pour toutes vos reviews =) Vous êtes géniales =)**

*** Je voulais juste vous dire que je pense publier plus qu'une fois par semaine, comme maintenant. Je sais que c'est long mais l'écriture de cette fiction est très longue et surtout très fatiguante émotionnellement parlant. Donc je ne publierais plus 2 fois par semaine comme au début mais plus une fois par semaine et ce pendant le week-end. Je vais essayer de prendre un peu d'avance dans les chapitres pour que ceux ci soient publier à tant, soit le dimanche soir (peut-être le samedi c'est suivant le contenu du chapitre). J'espère que vous comprenez. **

**Je vous laisse maintenant découvrir le dernier chapitre avant le départ de Bella ^^.**

**Rob'isous.**

**POV de Bella**

Aujourd'hui je dois voir le psy. C'est l'infirmière, Charlotte, qui me l'a dit cette nuit quand je l'ai appelé pour lui demandé un somnifère.

Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je vais lui, alors je pense que le mieux c'est que je laisse parler(N/B de l'auteur : C'est ce que j'ai lorsque j'ai été obligé de voir un psy il y a 6 ans). Enfin je verrais bien. Je ne sais pas quand la séance a lieu mais une chose est sûre c'est que je ne suis pas pressée d'y être.

Je passe donc le début de matinée à me forcer à penser à autre chose qu'Edward et cette foutue séance. C'est alors que je me tourne vers la table de nuit et remarque qu'il y a un papier qui n'était pas là hier. Je m'imagine déjà que c'est ce Mike qui m'a écrit mais je me fige lorsque, quand je le prend, je vois l'écriture fine d'Edward.

_Bella ma Princesse,_

_J'aurai dû depuis le début avoir le courage de t'avouer les sentiments que j'ai pour toi. Je me rends bien compte qu'aujourd'hui c'est trop tard, je t'ai fait beaucoup trop de mal. Et crois moi quand je te dis que je suis vraiment désolé. Un pardon n'efface pas tout mais je pense qu'il peut aider à avancer. Et c'est ce dont j'ai besoin. J'ai besoin que tu pardonnes le monstre que je suis devenu. Même si je sais que tu ne veux pas. Mais crois moi quand je te dis que je t'aime énormément, que je ne vois pas ma vie sans toi, et que je suis le pire des abrutis de ne jamais t'avoir dit que j'étais, que je suis toujours, amoureux de toi._

_Par cette lettre je veux te faire part de ma décision de partir. Je ne sais pas où je vais mais je pars. Je ne peux pas rester ici en me souvenant de tout ce que l'on a vécu toi et moi. Je sais que toi aussi tu veux partir et je ne te demanderai pas de réfléchir à ce que tu fais parce que je sais moi même ce que c'est de souffrir en pensant aux souvenirs et en vivant avec au quotidien. _

_J'aimerai te dire tellement de choses que mon cerveau s'embrouille tout seul. Je veux juste te dire que je regrette énormément ce que je t'ai fait. Et j'ai compris que l'adieu que je t'ai dit t'ai fait autant de mal. Quand tu me l'as dit à ton tour j'ai cru que j'allais étouffer, mon coeur a explosé. Mais je ne t'en veux pas. Je sais que je dois payer le mal que je t'ai fait. Putin si tu savais comme je m'en veux. _

_Bella je veux te dire que je ne t'oublierais jamais et que ces cinq années passées avec toi, en étant seulement ton meilleur ami ont été les plus belles de toute ma vie. J'ai appris à vivre au jour le jour comme toi. J'ai appris tellement de choses. Merci pour tout ce que tu m'as apporté._

_Je t'aime, malgré tout et pour toujours._

_Ton P'tit Prince, E._

Et voilà, je suis encore en larmes. Ses mots me touchent plus qu'il ne le faudrait. Je veux le détester encore plus que je ne le déteste maintenant mais je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas, mais je suis tellement naïve qu'il arrive encore à m'embobiner avec tous ses jolis petits mots. Il croit peut-être que ce qu'il sait ce que je ressens mais il ne se doute pas du quart de la souffrance que j'éprouve.

J'ai envie de déchirer cette lettre et au moment où je m'apprête à le faire, le psy fait son entrée. Je cache alors la lettre sous mon coussin et attends.

- Bonjour Isabella.

- Bella. Bonjour.

- Alors Bella, vous savez ou du moins vous vous doutez du pourquoi de ma présence ici.

- Oui.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai fait une tentative de suicide.

- C'est exact. Est-ce que vous vous sentez prête à revenir sur les raisons qui vous ont poussés à faire ce geste ?

- Que je le sois ou non il faudra que j'y passe d'une manière ou d'une autre, alors autant le faire rapidement.

- Il ne faut surtout pas que vous prenniez cette séance pour une punition ou quelque chose comme ça sinon le travail que l'on fera ne servira à rien. Alors est-ce que vous êtes vraiment prête ?

- Oui.

- Bien. Alors racontez moi un peu votre vie. Je ne veux pas que vous me disiez des choses dont vous n'avez pas envie d'accord ? Je veux juste en apprendre un peu plus sur vous.

- Sauf que je n'ai pas envie de parler de moi. Vous avez mon dossier alors vous savez très bien ce qu'est ma vie. En revanche vous êtes ici pour parler de ma tentative de suicide alors on va en parler. Si j'ai voulu le faire c'est parce que je me suis fait prendre pour une imbécile par la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde, mon meilleur ami.

- Vous dites que vous l'aimiez ce qui veut dire qu'aujourd'hui vous ne l'aimez plus ?

- Si, bien sûr que si. On ne peut pas effacé cinq ans d'amour comme ça, en claquant des doigts.

- C'est vrai. Parlez moi un peu de la façon dont vous vous êtes rencontré tous les deux.

- Je ne veux pas parler de lui. Je ne veux rien dire sur avant. On va seulement parler du pourquoi je suis ici d'accord ?

- Bien. Alors dites moi pourquoi en êtes-vous arriver à ce geste. Il me semble que vous êtes entourée alors pourquoi avoir penser au suicide plutôt que de penser à discuter avec vos amis sur ce que vous ressentiez ?

- Parce que tous mes amis sont également les amis d'Edward. Et même si ils ne lui parle plus depuis qu'il ne me parle plus à moi, ils restent quand même des personnes qui le connaissent. Et puis mes amis ne savent pas le lien qui nous unissait, ils ne l'ont d'ailleurs jamais compris.

- Et vous ? Comment définissez-vous ce lien entre vous ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Ce que je sais c'est que j'aurai pu mourir pour lui et je pensais que c'était réciproque. Mais j'ai été naïve de le croire.

- Pensez-vous que la naïveté à avoir avec votre geste ?

- Avec mon geste je ne sais pas mais ce que je sais c'est que la naïveté m'a fait voir une facette d'Edward qui n'était en rien sa véritable personnalité.

- Et quelle est sa véritable personnalité d'après vous ?

- Je pense que c'est une personne égoïste, nombriliste, arrogante et persuasive.

- Donc si je comprends bien cette personne n'a aucune qualité ?

- Il en avait. Ou du moins le Edward que je connaissais en avait des tonnes mais celui qui m'a rejeté n'en a aucune.

- Revenons en aux causes de votre tentative de suicide. Donc si je résume vous l'avez fait parce que vous ne pouviez plus vivre avec la douleur que vous ressentiez par rapport à son rejet, c'est bien ça ?

- Oui.

- Dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas le voir pour s'expliquer ?

- Parce que vous croyez que c'est aussi simple vous ?

- Non je me doute bien que ce n'est pas une situation facile mais comprenez également que je cherche à savoir pourquoi.

- Je vais vous dire moi pourquoi. Je ne supporte pas le bonheur que je vois autour de moi, tous ces rires, ces sourires. Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais vivre entourée avec tous ces gens heureux alors que je sais que je ne serais plus jamais heureuse ? J'ai tenté de mettre fin à mes jours parce que le simple fait de me regarder dans la glace me dégoute, le simple fait de voir ce que je suis m'horripile. Je me dis que c'est de ma faute tout ce qui est arrivé alors comment voulez-vous que je continues de vivre comme ça ?

- Je comprends mais ...

- Non vous ne comprenez pas, personne ne comprend et c'est bien ça le problème. Tout le monde dit et veut que je remonte la pente mais je ne peux pas.

- Peut-être que si vous alliez voir un psychologue vous pourriez surmonter tout ça.

- Vous voyez vous non plus vous ne comprenez pas. Ce n'est pas comme un souvenir que l'on peut effacer, ni une simple connaissance que l'on peut oublier. Edward était toute ma vie, c'était lui mon bonheur, alors comment vivre quand vous n'avez plus de bonheur ? Voilà pourquoi j'ai voulu mettre fin à mes jours, voilà pourquoi l'envie de mourir m'a poussé à faire ce geste. La seule chose que je regrette c'est de ne pas avoir été jusqu'au bout. Alors maintenant je vais vous dire, je vais partir loin d'ici. Je vais m'en aller aussi loin que mes finances me le permettent et je vais recommencer une nouvelle vie. Bella Swan la naïve est définitivement morte et enterrée. Maintenant j'aimerais que vous me laissiez tranquille, j'ai besoin de me reposer.

- Bien. Je ferai part de mon bilan au médecin qui vous suit. Bonne journée.

- Merci, vous aussi.

Ce psy m'a mit en colère. Pour qui se prend-il à savoir ce que je dois faire ou non ? Je sais que mon geste n'est pas très réfléchi mais personne ne sait ce que je ressens. J'en ai vraiment marre de toutes ces personnes qui croient mieux que moi ce que je dois faire. Voilà pourquoi il faut que je parte. Je vais faire de nouvelles rencontres qui ne sauront rien de ma vie d'avant et donc personne ne pourra juger mon geste.

**POV d'Edward**

Cela fait déjà quelques heures que je suis sur la route. Je me passe en boucle tous les CD's que j'ai pu récupérer dans la chambre de Bella que l'on écoutait lorsque nous étions ensemble. Ce sont surtout des compiles que je lui avait faites. De toute façon elle ne remarquera même pas leur absence puisqu'elle n'emmènera rien qui ait appartenu à notre passé commun.

En partant de l'hôpital je suis allé directement chez elle pour prendre toutes les lettres qu'elle m'a écrite et deux tops que je lui avait offert. L'un était bleu avec une princesse rose dessus et l'autre était jaune pâle avec Blanche-Neige et le Prince. Je tenais énormément à ces vêtements parce que je les lui avait offert pour le premier anniversaire de notre amitié. Et les avoir avec moi me rappelé encore plus ce que j'avais perdu.

Ensuite j'étais allé chez mes parents où j'avais récupérer suffisamment de fringues pour ne pas avoir à faire du shopping tout de suite. En tenant compte du fait que je ne savais pas encore où j'allais et que je ne m'arrêterai quand je jugerai que la distance est assez conséquente, je ne voulais pas faire des arrêts inutiles pour du shopping.

Comme mes parents n'étaient pas là j'avais laissé un mot. Un simple mot où était écrit seulement : _Je pars loin d'ici, je vous téléphonerai. Je vous aime. Edward_. Je n'avais pas vraiment eu le courage de les affronter. J'avais fais pareil pour Emmett et les autres. J'avais aussi déposé une lettre à l'hôpital pour Bella. L'infirmière m'avait dit d'attendre l'heure des visites mais je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Bella m'avait dit qu'elle ne voulait plus de moi dans sa vie, donc elle ne souhaitait plus me revoir. Ce qui, au fond de moi, me rassurait car je n'aurai pas été capable de lui dire adieu une seconde fois.

Et voilà ! Le départ d'Edward (qui reste assez flou avouons le !) et la séance avec le psy pour Bella (je me suis inspirée de ma propre expérience pour ce moment, j'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu)

Je vous fais de Rob'isous et à très bientôt !


	12. Six ans après, le juste retour des chose

**Coucou tous le monde ! Je suis sincèrement et profondément désolé pour le retard. Je pourrais dire tout un tas d'excuses mais la seule que j'ai c'est que l'écriture de cette histoire me fait beaucoup trop mal pour que j'arrive à tout écrire d'un coup. Il me faut des pauses parce que sinon il se pourrait que vous n'ayez pas la fin. Je ne dis pas ça pour que vous me compreniez mais simplement que vous mettiez un mot sur le retard que j'ai eu. **

**Un auteur de fiction inventée peut avoir une panne et puis reprendre alors que moi il faut que je revive mon histoire pour l'écrire et ce n'est pas toujours facile. J'ai réussi à passer au dessus mais ça reste difficile. C'est pourquoi aujourd'hui j'annule tout ce que je vous ai dit sur la fréquence de mes postes. Les chapitres viendront quand ils viendront. Je risque de perdre des lectrices mais il faut également me comprendre. Faire remonter le passé n'est pas tous les jours facile.**

**Sinon pour ce chapitre j'ai fait un bond de 6 ans en avant. Je ne savais pas trop comment aborder le départ de Bella alors Prunelle de Robstenland m'a conseillé. D'ailleurs bientôt elle sera ma co-écrivaine pour les passages inventés. **

**Voilà j'espère malgré tout que cela va vous plaire. **

**Rob'isous**

**

* * *

****POV de Bella**

_Edward, _

_Voilà déjà six ans que je suis partie loin de toi. Six ans que j'ai cru mettre fin à mon calvaire mais il s'est avéré que ça n'a servi à rien. J'ai eu la bétise de croire que je pourrais définitivement t'oublier. Je l'ai voulu tellement fort que ça n'a pas fonctionner._

_J'ai beaucoup voyagé, j'ai rencontré des personnes extras, je me suis fiancée avec un homme génial. Tu me manques mais j'ai réussi à passer au dessus de cette douleur. Ca m'a prit du temps, je ne sais pas si je suis vraiment guérie mais une chose est sûre c'est que tu ne fais plus partie de ma vie._

_J'ai longtemps eu l'impression qu'un jour tu m'aurais cherché et que tu aurais finit par me trouver. Plusieurs fois j'ai cru t'avoir vu au détour d'une rue dans une ville nouvelle. Alors dès que je te voyais je partais. J'allais toujours plus loin parce que ton souvenir me faisait peur. J'avais peur que tu puisses encore me faire souffrir. _

_Durant mon long voyage j'ai appris énormément de choses. Et la première c'est que l'on peut toujours accorder son pardon. On peut pardonner pour ne plus souffrir et avancer mais on peut aussi pardonner pour donner une seconde chance. Je ne sais pas si je suis prête à te l'accorder mais j'y travaille sérieusement. _

_J'ai rencontré une femme, Sue, qui elle aussi a subit une trahison. C'est elle qui m'a parlé du pardon. Elle m'a dit son histoire et je lui ai dit la notre. Je n'ai épargné aucun détail et je t'avoues que de m'ouvrir à cette femme sans réellement la connaître m'a fait du bien. Je te dirai bien ce qu'elle a pensé de toi mais c'est inutile. En tout cas elle m'a permis de grandir. J'ai passé pratiquement deux ans avec elle et je ne le regrette pas. Aujourd'hui je peux affirmer que je ne suis plus cette petite naïve Bella que tu as tant fait souffrir. Je suis une nouvelle personne qui n'accorde plus sa confiance aussi facilement._

_Certes on se connaissait depuis 5 ans mais je t'ai donné trop facilement tout de moi alors que je n'aurai pas du. Regarde où cela nous a mené. J'ai voulu mourir, je suis partie, j'ai abandonné des personnes qui comptaient énormément pour moi. J'ai tourné le dos à tout pour ne plus souffrir. D'accord je ne me suis pas fait beaucoup d'amis mais je garde dans mon coeur toutes les rencontres que j'ai pu faire comme Jacob, Leah, Sam, Paul, Jared, Quil, Embry, Emily, Kim, Angela, Ben, Sue et bien sûr Ryan *. Toutes ces personnes ne sont pas conscientes de ce qu'elles ont fait pour moi. Grâce à elles j'ai vraiment grandi. Je ne suis plus la petite SWAN. Je suis plus grande et plus forte. _

_Si je t'écris cette lettre aujourd'hui c'est pour tirer un trait définitif sur ce qu'a été notre amitié et la fin de celle-ci. Comme je te l'ai dit plus haut, je vais me marier, avoir ma propre famille, j'ai de nouveaux amis. J'ai refait ma vie loin de toi et des autres et je ne m'en porte pas plus mal. J'avais promis à Rosalie que je reviendrais et que je lui donnerais des nouvelles souvent mais je n'en ai plus la force. Tout ça c'est derrière moi, comme toi._

_Saches tout de même que j'ai été heureuse d'avoir ton amitié, même si elle était fausse. Au moins j'aurais appris beaucoup de choses grâce à toi._

_Je ne sais pas si tu as fait ta vie avec la fille avec qui tu étais mais sache que je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde. Je t'en veux énormément mais il me reste quand même un minimum de jugeotte pour vouloir que tu sois heureux. _

_Cette fois c'est un Adieu définitif que je t'écris._

_Bella._

Je referme l'enveloppe, inscris l'adresse de ses parents, la timbre et la pose sur le bureau. Je la posterai demain en allant au travail.

Déjà six ans que je suis partie loin de tout et pourtant la fissure de mon coeur est toujours présente.

Ryan est présent et m'aide à remonter la pente comme il peut et malgré tout il y est arrivé.

- Bella, chérie, tu fais quoi là-haut ? Mes parents nous attendent pour manger.

- J'arrive, donne moi deux minutes mon coeur s'il te plait.

- Ok, je vais faire chauffer la voiture.

Aujourd'hui je vis avec Ryan, un homme charmant de 28 ans que j'ai rencontré grâce à Sue. On habite au Canada mais bientôt nous serons de retour aux Etats Unis, plus exactement à Boston, dans le Massachusetts. Une chose est sûr c'est que je ne risque pas de croiser Edward puisque c'est à l'opposé de Seattle.

Il faut que je me dépêche pour rejoindre Ryan. J'enfile à la hâte un gilet gris par dessus mon haut noir et mes petites ballerines noires aussi. Je descends les escaliers le plus vite que je peux sans louper, bien sûr, trois marche mais par chance j'arrive à me rattraper in extremis. Je file à la porte et la ferme à clés. Je n'ai pas pris la peine de chercher mon sac à main, je sais très bien que mon homme le prend toujours quand je suis en retard. Chose qui arrive beaucoup plus souvent qu'avant.

Je monte dans la voiture, m'attache, me tourne vers Ryan, lui dépose un baiser léger sur les lèvres puis m'assoies correctement sur mon siège.

- C'est bon je suis prête, on peut y aller.

- Et bien c'est pas trop tôt !

- HEY ! Pour une fois on va seulement être en retard de cinq minutes si on part maintenant.

- Pour une fois.

Il me taquine mais je sais que cela ne le dérange pas que l'on soit en retard. Plus il peut retarder le déjeuner avec ses parents, mieux il se porte.

On se met enfin en route pour le super repas du dimanche chez beau-papa et belle-maman. Je les aime beaucoup mais ils sont vraiment envahissants. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que l'on déménage. Enfin pas seulement mais ça y joue quand même beaucoup.

- Qu'est ce que tu faisais là-haut ?

- Oh ! Trois fois rien, j'écrivais une lettre.

- A qui ?

- Personne.

- On n'écrit pas de lettre à personne mon amour. Dis moi juste si je la connais cette personne.

- Non tu ne l'a connais pas et puis ce n'est pas plus mal.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ryan ça a un rapport avec mon passé alors je ne veux pas en parler s'il te plait.

- Ok ok mais un jour j'aimerais vraiment que tu me racontes ce qu'il s'est passé à Seattle.

- Oui promis mais pas maintenant alors que l'on va manger chez tes parents.

- Oui tu as raison, je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Le silence se fait dans la voiture et je regarde le paysage passé derrière la fenêtre. Je sens que Ryan ne va pas s'arrêter maintenant. Il a attendu pendant quatre ans que je lui raconte, il est peut-être temps de répondre à ses questions. Surtout que Seattle est loin derrière moi.

* * *

Voilà voilà, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Comme je l'ai dit Prunelle m'a beaucoup aidé pour ce chapitre, j'espère donc qu'il vous plaira.

* Ryan : Pru' j'ai suivi ton conseil, il n'existe pas donc pas de remords si il souffre mdr.

Rob'isous et à bientôt pour le POV d'Edward.


	13. Note importante

Coucou à toutes (et à tous ?) !

Voilà ceci n'est pas le nouveau chapitre comme vous le voyez mais c'est une note importante.

En effet aujourd'hui j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte et à vrai dire, avec mon homme, on ne s'y attendait pas vraiment donc c'est pour vous dire que le chapitre suivant prendra plus de temps.

Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous attendent le POV d'Edward avec impatience mais il prendra un peu plus de temps à venir étant donné que maintenant j'ai plein de choses à faire par rapport au bébé.

J'espère que vous me comprendrez et ne m'en voudrez pas trop.

Je ne peux pasz vous donner de date mais ça ne prendra pas non plus 6 mois !

Rob'isous et à bientôt


	14. Six ans après, rien ne change

**Coucou, me revoilà avec le nouveau chapitre, du POV d'Edward.**

**Je tiens à vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews, j'avoues que je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce que ma fiction vous plaise autant. Je vous remercie également de toutes les mises en alertes ! **

**Je vous remercie d'avoir été si compréhensives, j'avoues que l'annonce de ma grossesse a chamboulé pas mal de choses même si c'est que du bonheur =) ! J'entame mon 5ème mois donc maintenant je serais plus dispos comparé au début ! **

**J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop fait attendre.**

**A bientôt, Rob'isous.**

**

* * *

**

**POV d'Edward**

_Bella,_

_Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je t'écris cette lettre puisque je ne sais même pas où tu es. Suis-je à ce point désespéré, pour écrire une lettre que tu ne liras jamais ? Je ne sais pas. Ce que je sais c'est que ma vie sans toi est un réel gouffre. Plus rien ne m'intéresse hormis le piano. _

_Je suis devenu professeur de piano au conservatoir de New-York. Ca ne me plais pas plus que ça mais au moins je suis loin. Loin de Seattle et de tous les souvenirs liés à cette ville. Et surtout loin de ton souvenir._

_Après mon départ j'ai pris conscience de ce que j'avais fait. Le mal que je t'avais fait. Encore une fois je suis désolé. Je sais qu'un simple pardon n'effacera jamais la douleur que tu as ressentis quand je t'ai rejeté mais tu sais aujourd'hui à quel point je regrette. _

_J'ai appris de mes parents que tu ne donnais plus de nouvelles à Alice et les autres. Pourquoi ? C'est dommage, ils n'y sont pour rien, eux, dans l'histoire. Mais d'un sens je comprends que tu veuilles rayer de ta vie ton passé avec nous tous._

_J'aimerais savoir si tu as refait ta vie, ce que tu fais, où tu habites. Non pas pour te harceler, mais juste pour voir si tu m'as complétement oublié. Moi je t'avoues que je ne suis pas sorti avec une fille depuis que je suis parti de Seattle. Je n'arrive pas à t'oublier ni à oublier le mal que je t'ai fait. Je ne sais pas si je finirais seul mais une chose est certaine c'est que tant que ce ne sera pas toi je ne pourrais jamais être heureux avec une autre. J'ai eu du mal à m'avouer que je t'aimais mais aujourd'hui j'ai du mal à m'avouer que tout est perdu. Je me raccroche à l'infime espoir de pouvoir te revoir et peut-être pouvoir t'aimer comme tu le mérites._

_Dans moins d'un mois j'ai un concert à Boston, c'est le dernier de la saison et j'aimerais tellement que tu sois là pour m'encourager. Malheureusement ça ne se passera pas comme ça je le sais. Mais mes parents viendront et me donneront assez de courage pour que je monte sur scène._

_J'espère du plus profond de mon coeur te revoir un jour, même s'il faut que j'attendes encore des années. Même si tu seras mariée avec des enfants j'ai besoin de te revoir. _

_Tu me manques tellement ma Princesse. _

_Ton P'tit Prince_

Je viens à peine de terminer sa lettre que mon téléphone sonne. C'est encore ma mère.

- Bonjour maman !

- Bonjour mon chéri, comment tu vas ?

- Ca va.

-Tu mens très mal mon chéri. Dis moi ce qu'il se passe.

- Ca fait 6 ans aujourd'hui.

- Oh mon petit coeur j'avais oublié. Ca va, tu tiens le coup ?

- oui oui ça va, je viens de lui écrire une lettre alors ça va un peu mieux.

- Tu sais qu'un jour il va falloir que tu passes à autre chose ? Tu ne peux pas continuer à rester enfermé sur toi même. Et puis je veux des petits enfants moi.

- Maman ... S'il te plait.

- Pardon. Bon si je t'appelle c'est qu'il me faudrait des places en plus pour ton concert de Boston.

- Pourquoi ? Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que toi et papa qui veniez ?

- On vient avec quelques amis à nous. Alors il me faudrait quatre places s'il te plait mon chéri.

- Ok je vais voir avec le secrétariat si il en reste. Je te les enverrais dans la semaine si je peux les avoir, sinon je t'appellerai.

- D'accord, merci mon chéri. Bon je te laisse ton père m'emmène au restaurant ce soir.

- Ok bonne soirée maman, je t'aime.

- A bientôt, je t'aime aussi.

Je me demande bien qui elle a pu invité. J'arrête de me poser des questions et vais vers mon piano. J'ai besoin de jouer pour faire passer la douleur de cette horrible journée. Je m'installe, étire mes doigts et les laisse faire ce qu'ils veulent. Ils passent du "Clair de Lune" de Debussy à la chanson que j'ai écrit pour Bella.

"Stay" Miley Cyrus

Well it's good to hear your voice / _Ca fait du bien d'entendre ta voix_  
I hope you're doing fine / _J'espère que tu vas bien_  
And if you ever wonder / _Et si jamais tu te demandes_  
I'm lonely here tonight / _Je suis seule ici ce soir_  
I'm lost here in this moment / _Je suis perdue ici à cet instant_  
And time keeps slipping by / _Et le temps continue de s'écouler_  
And if I could have just one wish / _Et si j'avais pu avoir un seul voeu_  
I'd have you by my side / _Je t'aurais eu à mes côtés_

Oooh oh I miss you / _Oooh oh tu me manques_  
Oooh oh I need you / _Oooh oh j'ai besoin de toi_

I love you more than I did before / _Et je t'aime encore plus qu'avant_  
And if today I don't see your face / _Et si aujourd'hui je ne vois plus ton visage_  
Nothing's changed, no one could take your place / _Rien n'a changé, personne ne pouvait prendre ta place_  
It gets harder everyday / _Ca devient de plus en plus dur chaque jour_

Say you love me more than you did before / _Dis que tu m'aime encore plus que ce tu as pu avant_  
And I'm sorry it's this way / _Et je suis désolée qu'il en soit ainsi_  
But I'm comin' home I'll be comin' home / _Mais je rentre à la maison, je vais rentrer à la maison_  
And if you ask me I will stay, I will stay / _Et si tu me demande de rester, je resterai_

Well I tried to live without you / _J'ai essayé de vivre sans toi_  
And tears fall from my eyes / _Et les larmes coulent de mes yeux_  
I'm alone and I feel empty / _Je suis seule et je me sens vide_  
God, And I'm torn apart inside / _Dieu, je suis déchirée à l'intérieur_

I look up at the stars / _Je regarde vers les étoiles_  
Hoping you're doing the same / _Espérant que tu fasses la même chose_  
Somehow I feel closer and I can hear you say / _Quelque part je me sens plus prohe et je peux t'entendre dire_

Oooh oh I miss you / _Oooh oh tu me manques_  
Oooh oh I need you / _Oooh oh j'ai besoin de toi_

I love you more than I did before / _Et je t'aime encore plus qu'avant_  
And if today I don't see your face / _Et si aujourd'hui je ne vois plus ton visage_  
Nothin's changed, no one could take your place / _Rien n'a changé, personne ne pouvais prendre ta place_  
It gets harder everyday / _Ca devient de plus en plus dur_

Say you love me more than you did before / _Dis que tu m'aimes encore plus qu'avant_  
And I'm sorry it's this way / _Et je suis désilée qu'il en soit ainsi_  
But I'm comin' home I'll be comin' home / _Mais je rentre à la maison, je vais rentrer à la maison_  
And if you ask me I will stay, I will stay / _Et si tu me demandes de rester, je resterai pour toujours_  
I never wanna lose you / _Je ne veux jamais te perdre_  
And if I had to I would chose you / _Et si je devais je te choisirai_  
So stay, please always stay / _Alors restes, s'il te plait restes pour toujours_  
You're the one that I hold on to / _Tu es celui auquel je m'accroche_  
'Cos my heart would stop without you / _Car mon coeur s'arrêterai de battre sans toi_

I love you more than I did before / _Et je t'aime encore plus qu'avant_  
And if today I don't see your face / _Et si aujourd'hui je ne vois pas ton visage_  
Nothin's changed, no one can take your place / _Rien n'a changé, personne ne pouvait prendre ta place_  
It gets harder everyday / _Ca devient de plus en plus dur chaque jour_

Say you love me more than you did before / _Dis que tu m'aimes encore plus qu'avant_  
And I'm sorry that it's this way / _Et je suis désolée qu'il en soit ainsi_  
But I'm comin' home I'll be comin' home / _Mais je rentre à la maison, je vais rentrer à la maison_  
And if you ask I will stay, I will stay / _Et si tu me demandes de rester, je resterai_  
I'll always stay / _Je resterai toujours_

And I love you more than I did before / _Et je t'aime encore plus qu'avant_  
And I'm sorry that it's this way / _Et je suis désolée qu'il en soit ainsi_  
But I'm comin' home I'll be comin' home / _Mais je rentre à la maison, je vais rentrer à la maison_  
And if you ask me I will stay, I will stay / _Et si tu me demandes je resterai, je resterai_  
I will stay / _Je resterai_

Quand j'arrête enfin je me rends compte que je pleure encore. Et dire que ma vie suit ce même schéma depuis déjà six ans ...

* * *

**Voili voilou ! J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop déçues !**

**Ce chapitre a été difficile à écrire mais je pense m'en être bien tirer (*croise les doigts*)**

**A très bientôt, Rob'isous.**


	15. Encore une annonce dsl

Salut à vous ! Bon j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour vous mais voilà mes fictions sont en pause ! Mon bébé a décidé de venir plutôt que prévu et malgré le fait que j'ai pris un peu le rythme je n'ai plus le temps d'aller sur le pc pour écrire.

Par contre vous aurez le chapitre suivant il est pratiquement terminé. Pour la suite laissez moi le temps de m'habituer à ma nouvelle vie de maman s'il vous plait.

J'espère ne pas trop vous décevoir mais je préfère faire passer mon fils avant les fic's, ce que vous comprendrez ! =)

Un ENORME Rob'isous pour toutes vos reviews, mises en alerte et en favoris, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point c'est géant de se dire que notre histoire est appréciée.

Je vous dis à bientôt, prenez soin de vous.


	16. Plus qu'un rêve, un cauchemar

**Coucou à vous toutes (tous ? ), cela fait un petit moment que je n'ai pas publier et j'en suis sincèrement désolé. J'ai eu pas mal de petits soucis persos avec ma famille et en plus de ça mon p'tit bonhomme grandit donc demande encore d'attention. **

**Ce nouveau chapitre sera encore un POV d'Edward, vous comprendrez pourquoi en lisant. **

**J'suis désolée de ne pas répondre aux non-inscrits, j'ai eu un soucis dans mes mails et j'ai pratiquement tout perdu :S ! Mais je tenais à vous remercier pour tous ces p'tits mots gentils que vous m'avez écrits et pour votre soutien. J'espère que malgrè le temps qu'est mit ce chapitre à venir vous êtes toujours là =) !**

**Merci pour toutes les alertes et mises en favoris =) ! C'est énorme à chaque fois !**

**J'veux faire une ENORME dédicace à mes Déesses, sans votre soutien et votre aide la suite ne serait pas là. J'vous aime trop fort 3 (Et ne vous inquiéter pas notre plan fonctionnera à merveille et ce jour-là le monde sera à nous MOUHAHAHAHAHA *rire sadique*)**

**Je ne m'attarde pas plus longtemps, je vous laisse tranquille pour lire.**

**Rob'isous et à bientôt.**

* * *

**POV d'Edward**

"Just a dream" NELLY*

I was thinking about her  
Thinking 'bout me  
Thinkin 'bout us  
What we gonna be  
Open my eyes  
It was only just a dream...

So I travel back  
Down that road  
Will she come back  
No one knows  
I realize  
It was only just a dream

I was at the top and now it's like I'm in the basement  
Number 1 spot, now she find her a replacement  
I swear now I can't take it  
Knowing somebody's got my baby

Now you ain't around, baby I can't think  
I shoulda put it down, shoulda got that ring  
Cuz I can still feel it in the air  
See her pretty face, run my fingers through her hair

My love of my life, My shawty, my wife  
She left me, I'm tied  
Cuz I knew that it just ain't right

I was thinking about her  
Thinking bout me  
Thinkin bout us  
What we gonna be  
Open my eyes  
It was only just a dream...

So I travel back  
Down that road  
Will she come back  
No one knows  
I realize  
It was only just a dream

When I be ridin' man I swear I see your face at every turn  
Trying to get my usher on but I can't let it burn_  
_And I just hope she know that she the only one I yearn for_  
_  
More and more, I miss her, when will I learn  
Didn't give her all my love  
I guess now I got my payback_  
_Now I'm in the club thinking all about my baby_  
_Hey, she was so easy to love  
But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough  
I'm going through it everytime that I'm alone  
And now I'm wishin' wishin' she'd pick up the phone  
But she made a decision that she wanted to move on  
Cause I was wrong

I was thinking about her  
Thinking bout me  
Thinkin bout us  
What we gonna be  
Open my eyes  
it was only just a dream...

So I travel back  
Down that road  
Will she come back  
No one knows  
I realize  
It was only just a dream...

If you ever loved somebody put your hands up  
If you ever loved somebody put your hands up  
And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything  
X2

I was thinking about her  
Thinking bout me  
Thinkin bout us  
What we gonna be  
Open my eyes  
it was only just a dream...

So I travel back  
Down that road  
Will she come back  
No one knows  
I realize  
It was only just a dream...

Voilà déjà deux heures que je suis sur cette scène, a enchainé les chansons. Sous les applaudissements du public je me dirige vers les coulisses où je bois un peu puis je retourne voir mes fans (même si je n'aime pas vraiment ce mot) pour les remercier encore une fois.

Je termine toujours mes concerts avec cette chanson. Ca me permet d'évacuer vraiment ce que je ressens sans me soucier de ce que les gens diront.

Une fois les "au revoirs" terminés je me dirige vers ma loge. Ma famille est déjà là, avec un énorme bouquet de fleurs comme toujours. Malheureusement ce soir je ne suis pas d'humeur à tous les supporter. D'ailleurs je ne supporte plus rien ni personne. Mais pour ne pas leur faire de peine, je masque ma colère et ma tristesse en affichant un sourire tellement faux que je me demande comment ils font pour ne pas le remarquer. Ma mère s'approche de moi pour me prendre dans ses bras.

- C'était formidable mon chéri. Je suis tellement fière de toi.

- Merci maman.

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre d'autre. Je ne sais pas si je peux formuler une véritable phrase tant je me sens mal. Je sens ma respiration se couper un peu comme chaque fois où la douleur est trop vive, comme une brûlure, un feu qui me détruit le coeur un peu plus chaque jour. Je prends un instant pour me ressaisir, m'excuse auprès de mes invités et vais prendre une douche rapide pour évacuer mon stress et mon mal être. Quand j'en ressors, tout le monde est silencieux, ma mère lève ses yeux brillants vers moi, et je sais que la suite ne me plaira pas.

Elle se racle la gorge doucement, et me sourit au travers de ses larmes. Je ne comprends plus vraiment ce qui se passe quand j'entends la porte de ma loge s'ouvrir doucement.

-Ed...

-Désolé du retard.

Une voix coupe celle de ma mère et je me tends. Je dois rêver ce n'est pas possible. C'est sa voix, douce, pas plus forte qu'un chuchotis. Je n'ose regarder autre chose que le mur face à moi. Je sens les sanglots étranglés au fond de ma gorge, mes mains deviennent moites. Mon coeur bat tellement fort, plus fort qu'il ne la jamais fait ces six dernières années. Et je sais que c'est elle. Sans aucun doute possible.

Parce que je sens cette petite parcelle de vie en moi. J'entends des pas, puis la porte qui se referme et encore d'autres pas. Elle n'est pas seule, et d'un coup le trou béant que son absence à laisser en moi grandit encore si c'est possible. C'est comme dans les mauvais rêves, ceux où l'on tombe pendant un temps interminable espérant se réveiller avant le crash. Et le crash ne vient que trop rapidement.

-Bella, Ryan. Contente de vous voir, pépia ma mère de sa voix chaleureuse, même si cela sonne complétement faux à mes oreilles.

Ryan. Je déteste déjà ce nom. Je déteste le mec malgré que je ne l'ai jamais vu. J'ai toujours mes yeux dans le vague jusqu'à ce que je sente son regard sur moi. Puissant, destructeur, ses yeux me transperçent le corps et je frissonne. Six années et elle me fait le même effet.

-Félicitation pour ton concert Edward. Mon prénom dans sa bouche sonne comme le mot le plus précieux. C'est... bien.

-Bien ? Tu veux rire ma chérie, c'était excellent. Mec t'es un dieu de la musique. Je suis Ryan en passant.

Il me tend une main blanche, petite... tout comme le mec en question. Pas plus grand que Bella, les cheveux courts, les yeux noirs. Habillé tout de... noir. Je vois noir. Je le fusille du regard tout en prenant sa main dans la mienne et j'écrase délicatement, mais surement, ses doigts. Il rougit et se défait de ma poigne. Je lui fait un sourire un coin et retourne mon attention sur ma famille.

-Merci d'être là tout le monde, on devrait allez manger. Je suis affamé.

Je dois seulement sortir d'ici. Une si petite pièce contenant autant d'électricité est néfaste. Tout le monde sort, et je me regarde dans mon petit miroir. Mon visage est cerné, mon teint verdâtre. Je ne suis vraiment plus celui d'il y a quelques années. Je les rejoins et on sort par la porte de derrière, ma limousine attendant sagement. Bella et Ryan prennent leur voiture, alors que ma famille s'entasse avec moi à l'arrière de la voiture. Je ne dis rien, me concentrant sur Boston et ses grattes-ciel.

-Désolé Edward, je croyais que ça te ferait plaisir.

Je souffle fortement ne voulant par hurler sur Esmé. Tout ce que m'a apporter cette surprise pour le moment c'est un mal de tête horrible et un coeur encore plus en morceaux. Je ne réponds pas alors que ma mère se colle contre mon père sa tête enfouit dans son cou. Je m'en veux de lui faire de la peine mais je ne sais pas comment réagir autrement. La revoir après cette longue absence me fait encore plus que ce que j'avais imaginé. Peut-être que le fait que je ne sois pas au courant de cette visite a fait ressortir ce que j'avais espérer ne plus ressentir en la voyant. Il y a bien sur la haine que j'ai envers moi-même, mais l'amour aussi que je ressents pour elle et qui m'a fait faire la pire chose de ma vie.

J'en suis là dans mes pensées lorsque la grosse main d'Emmett s'abat sur mon épaule. Je le regarde sans vraiment le voir puisque mes pensées sont toutes occupées à se demander pourquoi ma mère avait organiser cette "surprise".

- Hey mec ! Ca fait bien deux minutes qu'on est devant le restau' à t'attendre, qu'est-ce-qui t'arrives ?

- Ho désolé. Je ne m'en était pas rendu compte. J'arrive.

Je descends de la voiture et m'aperçois en effet que tout le monde m'attends. Et quand je dis tout le monde il y a évidemment Bella et l'autre trou du cul.

Je leur sers mon petit sourire totalement faux et m'avance doucement vers eux. Ma mère a la tête baissée et appuyée contre le torse de mon père. Alice et Rose me font des petits sourires timides et Emmett et Jazz me regardent comme si ils s'attendaient à ce que je commette l'irréparable.

Je m'approche de ma mère et la prends dans mes bras. Malgré la douleur que sa visite ravive en moi, je ne peux pas en vouloir à ma mère. Après mon départ elle avait été la seule pendant un certain temps à prendre de mes nouvelles. Elle avait été un véritable soutien et grâce à elle j'avais pu garder la tête hors de l'eau. Je la serre dans mes bras aussi fort que je le peux, comme un petit garçon ayant besoin d'être réconforter par sa mère après une chute douloureuse.

- Maman, ça fait mal. J'essaye de retenir mes larmes mais malgré moi elles glissent le long de mes joues.

- Je sais mon p'tit coeur. J'aurais du t'en parler, je suis vraiment désolée.

- C'est pas grave. C'est juste que je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à la voir et encore moins accompagnée. Je n'ai même pas pu la regarder. Pourquoi maman ?

- Tu n'arrives pas à passer à autre chose, c'est normal que ça te fasse mal. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas je reste avec toi, je ne te lâche pas. Et puis comme c'est ton dernier concert tu vas venir te reposer un peu à la maison ça te fera du bien.

- D'accord. Je t'aime maman tu sais.

- Moi aussi je t'aime mon chéri.

On entre dans le restaurant et tout le monde est déjà installé. Il est tard, dans les 23h, et le restaurant est pratiquement vide. Comme nous sommes au restaurant de l'hôtel nous avons un grand repas. A cause des concerts je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de manger avant de monter sur scène et puis j'ai surtout l'estomac trop noué donc le personnel me fait toujours à manger lorsque je rentre.

Alors qu'on arrive à hauteur de la table je lève la tête pour voir où je peux m'assoir mais à la place de voir les places vides je tombe sur un océan de chocolat qui me fige sur place. Ses yeux n'ont plus cette étincelle qu'ils avaient lorsque l'on se parlait encore. La haine et la colère qu'ils avaient également lors de ma venue à l'hôpital, il y a six ans, sont partis aussi. M'aurait-elle pardonné ? Je ne pense pas. Je pense plutôt qu'elle a tiré une croix définitive sur notre amitié mais surtout sur moi.

Finalement je parviens à me détacher de son regard puis je fais un tour de table rapide pour voir où je peux m'assoir. Et là c'est le deuxième choc. La dernière place de libre autour de la table c'est à coté d'elle. Je souffle un grand coup puis je m'installe à ses côtés. Je plonge mon regard dans mon assiette, même si pour l'instant elle est vide, pour ne pas voir les regards des autres sur moi. Parce que même si je ne l'ai regarde pas je peux les sentir. A côté de moi Bella ne bouge pas. Elle aussi est figée, je ne la vois pas mais je peux sentir sa présence comme si j'étais collé à elle.

Je ne sais pourquoi mais je sens que ce repas va être un véritable calvaire.

* * *

Voili voilou ! J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop déçu ...

Le prochain chapitre sera le POV de Bella et bien sur vous aurez la suite de ce diner.

* : Je n'ai pas réussi à trouver la bonne traduction et la traduction que j'ai faite moi-même ne me convenait sur certains mots et je n'arrivais pas à trouver autre chose donc voilà si quelqu'un parmi mes lecteurs veut bien la traduire je lui en serait très reconnaissante parce les paroles de cette chanson sont vraiment bien. Envoyez moi un mp si vous l'avez traduite merci beaucoup.


	17. Ne plus rien espèrer

**Hey ! Salut tout le monde ! Ouais je sais je suis légèrement honteuse du temps que mettent les chapitres à venir … J'aurais des tonnes d'excuses à vous fournir, comme mon fils, mais je pense que vous allez vite en avoir de l'entendre celle-là. **

**Je tiens quand même à remercier les fidèles, qui depuis le début me suivent. Et puis les nouvelles qui prennent le temps de me lire et de laisser une trace de leur passage. Le chapitre prochain devrait arriver sous peu (ouais je sais je le dis à chaque chapitre). Cette fois c'est la vérité, j'ai déjà commencé à l'écrire.**

**J'voudrais dire un grand merci à ma Chérie, une fille absolument géniale qui est toujours présente quand j'ai un coup de mou. D'ailleurs allez la lire pour celles qui ne le font pas déjà ! C'est Caro (.net/u/2130478/CaRoOThePriinCess) ! **

**Bon pas plus de bavardages de ma part, juste pour dire à ceux que ça intéresse que pour ce chapitre ce n'est pas une seule chanson qui m'a inspiré. C'est une playlist complète que je me suis créée pour les coups de blues alors si y'en a qui veulent, dites le moi je vous donnerai les liens Youtube.**

**PS : Merci pour toutes vos traductions de « Just a dream » ça m'a beaucoup aidé.**

**POV de Bella**

Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais accepté de venir déjà ? Ah oui ! J'avais envie de revoir Rosalie, Alice, Esmée, Carlisle, Jasper et Emmett. Mais il ne fallait pas que je me leurre. Je mourrais d'envie de revoir Edward.

Malgré que seulement six années se soient écoulées il avait changé. Il paraissait tellement vieux ! Sa peau était terne et blâfarde. Des cernes avaient creusés ses yeux qui, avant, avaient cette étincelle qui donner vie à son regard. Le joli vert émeraude avait fait place à un vert maussade, presque d'une couleur trop courante. Hors les yeux d'Edward avaient toujours étaient l'une des choses qui m'attirait chez lui. Ses yeux et ses cheveux.

Edward était loin d'être une personne que l'on pouvait qualifier de banale, au contraire de moi, et ses yeux et ses cheveux rajoutaient une espèce d'indescence à son physique. C'est comme si l'on avait l'impression qu'il était trop parfait physiquement. Et c'était vrai. Edward avait un physique parfait mais lorsque l'on grattait un peu la couche de perfection on découvrait un être vil et sans scrupule.

Lorsque je le vis à l'intérieur de cette petite loge, j'eus l'impression que la pièce avait rétrécie encore plus. Je me pensais guérie de lui mais je m'étais bien trompée. Jamais je ne pourrais guérir la blessure qu'il m'avait infligé. Découvrir cette affirmation au bout de six ans me fit comprendre que tout ce que j'avais fait jusque là n'avait servi à rien. J'aurais eu beau partir encore plus loin et plus longtemps, à l'instant où mes yeux se seraient poser sur lui j'aurais su que ma vie était liée à lui. Cette perspective ne me facilita en rien l'espoir que j'avais de paraître indifférente à nos retrouvailles. Et pourtant il le fallait. Je ne voulais pas blesser Ryan. Il avait tellement fait pour moi que je n'avais pas le droit de lui faire du mal.

L'installation au restaurant avait très bien commencé, tout le monde hormis Edward avait trouvé une place et les discussions étaient joyeuses. Puis il avait fallu qu'il arrive pour qu'un froid tombe sur la table. Et quand j'avais vu que la seule place libre était à côté de moi je sus que ce diner allait être pire qu'un calvaire. Il n'avait rien montré sur son visage, comme s'il n'était pas vraiment présent avec nous. Cela me fit mal malgré moi, car après six ans de séparation j'aurais aimé qu'il me dise que je lui avait manqué. Qu'il me dise qu'il ne s'était jamais remit de mon départ. C'était égoiste mais j'en avais besoin. J'avais tellement donné de ma vie pour cette amitié que je ne pouvais pas croire qu'après six ans sans nouvelles il ne cherche pas à parler avec moi. Et pourtant c'était clair. Edward n'était vraiment plus le même.

Nous commandâmes nos entrées et les discussions reprirent. Mais Edward et moi ne parlions toujours pas. Même si j'étais vraiment heureuse de les revoir tous, la présence d'Edward me bloquait. Lorsque je le regardais discrètement il avait toujours la tête plongé dans son assiette. On aurait dit qu'il attendait simplement de pouvoir partir pour se coucher. Il avait l'air si fragile. A cet instant tout ce qu'il m'avait fait, la trahison, le mal, tout avait disparu. Je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de le prendre dans mes bras et enlever le poids qu'il avait l'air de porter sur ses épaules. Je ne voulais plus le voir souffrir. Je voulais plus que tout que tout redevienne comme avant. Et même si je n'avais plus de sentiments pour lui je voulais lui dire à quel point il comptait pour moi.

Et même si je désirais le soulager de sa peine, je voulais croire qu'il souffrait de me voir heureuse avec Ryan. J'avais besoin de sentir qu'il se sentait mal de me voir bien dans ma vie avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

Plonger dans mes pensées je n'avais pas entendu Ryan qui m'appelait.

Oh Bella j'te parle là !

Excuse moi. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Je disais à Esmé qu'il faudrait qu'elle nous aide pour préparer le mariage vu que ta mère ne veut pas. Et comme nous allons le faire à Forks ce serait bien que tu es quelqu'un pour t'aider.

Oh oui bien sûr. Mais il ne faut surtout pas que ça te dérange Esmé, je peux me débrouiller toute seule ou engager une wedding planer.

Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Bella. Ca me ferait vraiment plaisir de t'aider.

D'accord. Bah merci beaucoup. Je t'appellerais dans la semaine pour qu'on s'organise et que je te dise ce que j'ai déjà prévue.

Pas de soucis.

Je n'avais pas eu envie de parler du mariage ce soir mais apparement Ryan n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Je ne voulais pas leur dire. Je ne voulais pas que mon passé soit mélé à mon futur.

Ce fut la voix d'Alice qui me sortit de mes pensées cette fois.

Pourquoi tu fais ça Bella ?

J'te demande pardon ?

Oh ne fait pas l'innocente d'accord ? Tu vas te marier et nous ne sommes même pas au courant ?

Alice ! Intervint Esmé.

Nan y'a pas d'Alice maman ! Je suis désolée mais il me semble qu'elle aurait pu nous mettre au courant de son mariage nan ? Et puis Bella sérieusement, le mariage ? Il me semble qu'il y a encore six ans, avant que tu nous lâches tous tu étais contre le mariage.

Donc déjà Alice tu vas te calmer ok ? Et puis comme tu as dit c'était il y a six ans. J'ai changé, ma vie a changé et je me marierais avec Ryan que ça te plaise ou non. Et si je ne vous l'ai pas dit c'est seulement parce que je ne voulais pas que vous veniez...

Et bien au moins maintenant c'est clair. Sur ce moi j'me casse, j'ai plus rien à faire ici.

Alice on n'a pas finit de parler.

TU n'as pas finit de parler. Pour moi tout a était dit. Bonne soirée.

Et voilà comment foutre en l'air nos retrouvailles.

[…]

**POV d'Edward**

Mariage … Bella va se marier … J'avais bien envie de dire que c'était prévisible, qu'elle continuerait sa vie mais elle m'avait toujours dit qu'elle était contre le mariage et là elle allait se marier. A cet instant la seule pensée qui me vint fut que ma vie n'avait plus lieu d'être. J'avais perdu son amitié et maintenant je l'avais perdu tout court.

J'aurais voulu passer une bonne soirée après ce concert éprouvant. Je voulais retrouver ma famille que je n'avais pas vu depuis un moment et à la place de ça je venais de me prendre un coup de poing dans le coeur. Bella allait se marier avec ce guignol ! Je n'en revenais pas.

Je comprenais ma soeur lorsqu'elle avait dit qu'elle ne la comprenait pas. Bella était la seule personne que je connaissais qui avait la phobie du mariage. C'était même au delà de la phobie. Ce mot l'horripiler. Et pourtant aujourd'hui j'apprenais que dans quelques temps elle allait s'unir à son Ryan.

Quand Alice sortit de table je n'avais qu'une envie, celle de la rejoindre. Je voulais m'échapper de ce cauchemar qu'était ce repas. J'avais voulu passer outre le fait que Bella était venue accompagné. Je voulais oublié toutes les erreurs passées mais je n'avais pas su comment engager la conversation. Et puis tout avait été gâcher avec la « super » nouvelle du mariage.

Et dire que ma mère voulait l'aider !

L'idée de me racheter auprès de Bella s'était évanouie. Je n'avais plus envie de faire partie de sa vie. Je n'avais plus envie de me faire du mal pour elle. Je voulais reprendre une vie saine et de jeune adulte. Une vie qui ne tournerait plus autour des regrets que j'avais pu avoir. Je voulais en quelques sortes retrouver ma vie d'avant. Mais sans Bella. Ce diner m'avait fait prendre conscience que le fil qui nous retenait l'un à l'autre avait été rompu le jour où je l'avais mit à la porte de chez moi, et ce fil ne pourrait jamais se recoller. Ce qui avait été briser l'était pour toujours.

J'avais enfin compris, après six ans à me morfondre, que je me battais pour rien. Ou du moins pour quelque chose qui n'existait plus et n'existerait plus. Mon avenir se composerait seulement de ma famille, ma musique, mes concerts, mes tournées. Et voilà. Je ne voulais plus me prendre la tête avec des amis ou des petites amies. Je ne voulais plus souffrir comme j'avais souffert. Je voulais une vie sans attache.

C'est sur cette nouvelle résolution que je m'excusais et me levais pour rejoindre ma chambre d'hotel.

Ce soir ma vie venait de prendre un nouveau tournant.

[…]

**POV de Bella**

Après Alice se fut au tour d'Edward de partir. Malgré la rancoeur que j'éprouvais encore à son encontre cela me fit du mal. Après six ans d'absence il ne dénié même pas me parler. Je compris alors que plus rien ne nous liait. Je savais que mon départ allait créer un gouffre entre nous mais je pensais que nous étions suffisament adultes pour passer au dessus. Et pourtant les faits étaient réels … Edward Cullen faisait parti de mon passé, définitivement.

Malgré moi une larme, solitaire, roula le long de ma joue. Je l'effacais discrètement et tentais de me ressaisir. Mon coeur saignait sans que je ne puisse rien faire. J'avais mal, je me sentais seule. La main de Ryan qui reposait sur ma cuisse me génait. C'était la première fois que son contact me dérangeait à ce point. J'avais besoin de partir d'ici. De m'éloigner de ce passé que je pensais enterré. Il fallait que je tire un trait définitif sur Forks et ses habitants.

Ce soir tout avait été remit en question et le mal était fait. Je n'avais plus ma place parmi ceux qui étaient, pendant longtemps, ma vie.

**Vous avez sûrement remarqué que mon style d'écriture a changé. J'ai vraiment travaillé dur pour réussir à enfin trouver mon propre style alors j'espère qu'il vous a plu …**

**Sur ce à très vite. **

**Rob'isous**


	18. Chapter 18

Helloooo mes Chéri(e)s !

Comme vous le savez surement, Fanfiction est en train de faire un vrai travail de suppression de fictions. Il ne faut plus de messages en dehors des chapitres, il ne faut plus de paroles de chansons ou de citations … 'Fin bref …

Comme la plupart de mes chapitres contiennent des paroles de chansons et que je ne veux pas les supprimer je me suis créer un blog on vous pourrez retrouver cette fiction. Je trouve le support plus agréable que FF, avec la couleur et tout ça.

J'ai créé une Newletter pour les personnes qui voudront toujours être prévenues. Rien ne changera sauf le site.

J'espère vous revoir très vite, le prochain chapitre est en cours d'écriture. Je ne sais pas vraiment quand vous l'aurez, je prépare mon déménagement donc bon c'est pas le top pour écrire.

Rob'isous et à très vite.

L'adresse du blog est sur mon profil.


End file.
